


锤基短篇PWP集合

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 各种锤基play





	1. Behind the Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我就是喜欢宫廷苦情狗血剧嘻嘻嘻  
> 双性，提到灭霸基，没有具体描写，洁癖慎入。  
> 以及我是真！Odin黑，喜欢Odin的也别看了（真的有吗？？

Loki坐在寝殿窗边的一张躺椅上，这里是他最喜欢的位置。他已经盥洗过，换上了柔软的细亚麻睡衣，膝头摊着一本书，但他却无心阅读。

他在等Thor，阿斯加德的王储，他的哥哥。

严格来说Loki与Thor并没有血缘关系，他是约顿海姆来的人质，话虽如此，但王后Frigga待他很好，这位王后膝下仅有Thor一个王子，Thor比Loki年长许多，Loki来阿斯加德时，Thor已经开始王储的教育，没有时间陪伴母亲，王后便收养了尚年幼的Loki。这一晚是Loki十六岁的生日，宫廷为他举行了一个还算隆重的晚宴，王后送了他许多珍贵礼物，然而比起那些，令Loki焦虑不安、无法入睡的，是他的兄长在晚宴结束前对他说的话。

“我要告诉父亲，”他的兄长对他说，握着他的手放到唇边亲吻，一双蓝得十分透彻的眼睛饱含爱意地望着Loki，“我要和你结婚。”

Loki并不十分吃惊，他知道Thor喜欢他，他也十分仰慕这个哥哥，他们的结合虽然没有正式被列入公文条约之中，但当年Thor的父亲Odin在约顿海姆一众王子中挑中了才出生的Loki，用意不言自明。九大国中只有约顿海姆人体质异常，传说他们诞生于野火与混沌，因此人人皆无性别。Loki是劳非王的幼子，是这位国王亲自诞育的孩子，他的相貌清秀，即使在孩提时代也比其他年长的兄弟优越得多。Odin若真正想要羁縻约顿海姆，让他的继承人与Loki结婚自然最为方便。

Thor求婚时他们两个人正躲在露台上，Thor靠着栏杆，一只手拂过Loki的肩膀，Loki穿得很单薄，微凉的皮肤在Thor火热的手掌下微微发抖。Thor解下自己厚实的披风，把他的弟弟牢牢裹起来：“回你的房间等我。”他贴着Loki的耳朵低声说，“你满十六岁了，我不会再等下去了。”

阿斯加德储君生性风流，他比Loki年长，在爱上Loki之前自然有过无数情人。Loki并不在意兄长的过去，看看他的兄长吧：他高大英俊，一头金发如黄金般耀眼，下巴方正，胡须整洁，双臂好似有无穷无尽的力气。哪怕他只是个流浪汉，人们也会爱他，更何况他是阿斯加德未来的国王？Loki原本不相信Thor真的爱自己，可他十五岁那年，Thor在一次舞会后亲吻了他，并对Loki承诺他会等到Loki满十六岁再与他真正结合。这一年中Thor一反常态，从未召唤过任何情人， 总是抽时间陪他的弟弟，这让Loki不得不相信，Thor真的爱他。

在送Loki离开前，Thor有些不安地抓住了他的手：“你愿意，对吧？”

Loki吃了一惊，想不到他的哥哥、在战场上勇往直前的王储竟然会担心自己不爱他。这个九界第一的傻瓜，Loki心中甜蜜地想，握住了Thor温暖的手，第一次主动吻了他：“我比任何人都爱你，可别怀疑我的爱，哥哥。”

Thor松了一口气，搂住Loki仍不算十分健壮的身体，低头把Loki这个孩子气的亲吻变成一个真正的、满含欲念的情人之间的亲吻。他反复吸吮Loki的嘴唇，直到小王子在他怀里上气不接下气才松开：“回你的房间等我。”他说，头也不回地离开了。

门开了，Loki回过神，Thor站在门边，脸色十分难看。Loki放下了手里的书，匆匆迎上他的兄长：“怎么了？”

Thor一把搂紧了Loki，在他耳边低声说：“收拾点值钱的东西，我要带你走。”

这一晚并不如Thor预期的顺利，他是Odin王唯一的儿子，毫无争议的王储，他在战场上所向披靡，在政事上得心应手，他受人民爱戴，得诸神保佑，他这辈子还从未受过真正的挫折。然而就在片刻前，他敲开了父亲的书房门，要求与Loki结婚时，Odin却毫不留情地拒绝了他。不仅如此，Odin丢给他一份合约，那是一份婚书，他打算把Loki送去泰坦，让他做泰坦王Thanos的第九任王后。

Thor难以置信地看着手里用双方语言撰写的合约，这份合约的签署日期是半年前，显然Odin早有打算，他知道Thor钟爱Loki，却毫无表示：“您要把Loki送到Thanos手里？”Thor的声音因为愤怒而颤抖不止，“您明知道他的妻子都死于非命——Loki也是您的儿子！”

“你是以爱人的身份说这句话，还是以阿斯加德王储的身份？”Odin冷冰冰地质问他，“你知道泰坦人的野心，他们的铁蹄踏遍九界，还有什么能阻挡他们？”

“有，”Thor激动地大喊，“您忘了阿斯加德的尊严吗？我宁愿战死，也不能让一个孩子去送死。”

“Loki不是孩子，这是他的使命。”Odin看起来十分疲惫，不想与唯一的继承人多谈，“去和他道别吧。Thor，别忘了你将是阿斯加德的国王，你要考虑的不是你自己的欲望，而是整个国家的命运！”

Thor知道继续与父亲争辩也无济于事，他愤怒地踏出书房，脑子里只有一个念头：他要带着Loki离开。他不能把Loki送到Thanos手里，泰坦王暴虐成性，素有“疯王”的称号，他前八位妻子不是被他斩首就是流放暗杀，没有任何一位王后活过五年。Loki还是个孩子，在Thanos手上恐怕连一天都撑不下去。阿斯加德人骁勇善战，绝不会屈服于暴君的威胁，Thor下定决心，到自己的房间里匆匆拿了些不引人注意的金银饰物就来到了Loki的房间。

听到Odin对自己的安排之后，Loki吓得脸色苍白，在Thor的催促下勉强收拾了一些东西。天色已晚，Thor拉着Loki匆匆离开宫廷，饶是他们自由在此长大，熟悉环境，要不引人注意偷偷溜出去还是花了大半夜的功夫。黎明到来之前，两个人已经远远离开王宫，从一处不为人知的密道偷溜出城。这密道还是Thor少年时到处探险才找到的，密道出口在王城近郊界山脚下，两个人钻出密道，Loki已经累得走不动路了。现在正是夜最深的时候，也不适合赶路，Thor找了个隐蔽的山洞，把Loki抱进去休息。Loki看起来还没从震惊中清醒过来，为了不引人注意，他换了平日偷溜出王宫玩耍时才会穿的旧罩衫，坐在一块岩石上，脸色惨白，双手发抖。Thor点起了一摊篝火，抱了一些枯草堆在篝火边，再把自己的披风垫在枯草上，勉强做了一张床，对Loki伸出了手：“过来。”

Loki怔了怔，似乎刚刚意识到两个人犯下了怎样的弥天大罪：“父亲会找到我们的……”他说，Thor把他拉进怀里亲吻他的额头，“不会的。他不知道这地方，明天早上我们就走，离开阿斯加德，到华纳海姆去。”  
Loki没有说话，他看起来忧虑重重，Thor把他搂紧：“不会有事的，我保证。”

Loki微笑，总算稍微放松下来。毕竟这世上除了Thor和母亲Frigga， 再没有第三个值得他相信的人了。他们安静地坐了一会儿，枯木在篝火中燃烧，发出噼啪的炸裂声。Thor低头亲吻Loki的头发，他们赶了一夜的路，Loki的头发都乱了，Thor细心地替他梳理好，他的手指顺着Loki的发尾抚上他的脖子。Loki的脖子很细，在火光下显得异常白皙，Thor低头亲吻那块细软的皮肤，在Loki后颈留下了一个吻痕。Loki脸红了，他想躲闪，可Thor把他抱得紧紧的，火光映照下他的兄长那双晴空般的蓝眼中满是欲望与渴求。Loki忽然意识到今天晚上本该发生的事情：Thor打算占有他，他们本该结婚。Thor的嘴唇如同一个幽灵一般轻抚过Loki后颈，他的手指不知何时探进Loki怀中，在他的小腹摸索了一会儿，向下探进了他的裤子：“今天本该是我最高兴的一天，”他用另一只手抬起Loki的下巴，把他的脸颊转过来吻他的嘴唇，“父亲应该许可我们结婚……”

Loki被他的吻和他的低语弄得迷迷糊糊的，他的哥哥看起来如此悲哀，他从未见过Thor这样，这让他也难过起来。Loki不太好意思地张开嘴唇，Thor从未这样吻过他，他的吻强势有力，带着一种要将Loki吞下般的狂热，一遍一遍地舔咬Loki的嘴唇，舌头卷着他的，Loki觉得无法呼吸了，两只手无助地揪紧了Thor的衬衫。Thor把他轻轻压进柔软的草床，手指已经探进Loki腿间的密处，Loki太过紧张，本能地夹紧了两条腿，也夹住了Thor的手指。Thor知道他一定吓坏了，他撑起身体，望着Loki圆圆的绿色眼睛。他年轻的弟弟看起来像只受惊的幼鹿，双目湿润，长长的黑色睫毛抖个不停，让Thor反而更加无法住手。Thor轻轻抚摸他的腿，哄他张开腿，将自己的身体挤进Loki双腿中间，一只手抚摸他的脸颊，低头又吻他的嘴唇：“我爱你，Loki。”

他说得十分坚定，即使是Odin也无法改变他的想法，他要得到他的弟弟，Loki只该是他的。Loki眨了眨眼，双手捧住Thor的脸，指尖小心翼翼地摸索着他的胡须，“我也爱你，哥哥。”他说得乖巧极了，双眼中带着全然的信任以及天真。他与Thor同样期望今晚，这一切虽然没有按照他们预想的发展，但Thor毕竟选择了他。Thor低头与他接吻，手指重新伸进Loki腿间，这次Loki没再试图反抗。Thor的手指抚上Loki腿间柔软的肉缝，他熟知约顿海姆人的身体，知道得先让Loki动情。他吻Loki的嘴唇、耳朵，Loki躺在Thor的披风上，嘴唇湿漉漉的，双眼大张，有些紧张地望着Thor。Thor用指尖拨弄他腿间的软肉，Loki吸了一口气，不安地抓紧了Thor的衣服。Thor又吻他，他把Loki的裤子向下拉，滑进Loki腿间，两只手捧住他修长的大腿，借着篝火的光打量他即将占据的地方：Loki的下体很光滑，几乎没有毛发，双腿间淡色的穴口在Thor指尖撩拨下微微张开，但远不能接纳Thor。Thor将他的双腿更分开了一些，Loki不好意思地伸手相当挡住他的视线，Thor却拨开他的手按住，向前吻上了Loki的阴部。

Loki深吸了一口气，紧张地绷紧身体，双腿无助地张开，Thor的舌头灵活地舔弄着他，没一会儿年轻的肉体就在欲望下屈服，他的入口变得湿润，透明的液体一点一点渗出来，Thor便将那东西舔干净。Loki迷迷糊糊地躺着，周身环绕着他兄长的气味，Thor从未这样对待他，没有任何人这样捧过他。Loki喜欢与Thor这样亲密，也喜欢看Thor强忍欲望取悦自己的样子。他脑海中一片空白，双手插进Thor浓密的金发间，不知道是该把他推开还是更拉近。Thor吮吸他的阴部，仿佛要将那里泌出的汁液全部吸干，Loki浑身颤抖，几乎忘记了呼吸，他忍不住低声呻吟，当Thor灵活的舌头伸进他的穴口时，Loki尖叫出声，泪水滑落眼角，他想挣扎，陌生的快感让他不知所措，他觉得小腹滚烫，被Thor舔舐的地方颤抖不已，他兄长的唇舌似乎有魔法，让他变成了自己都觉得陌生的另一个人。Thor似乎很喜欢Loki的反应，他又舔弄了一会儿，舌尖滑过Loki湿软的内部，又退出来，玩弄他阴部淡色的肉褶。Loki抖得更厉害了，当Thor的舌头顶上一块软肉反复吸吮时，他第一次尝到了性的愉悦，在兄长的唇舌下无声地高潮。他的阴部变得湿润柔软，Thor撑起身体，轻柔地梳理Loki的头发，等他从高潮中平复，双眼重新聚焦到自己身上，一面抚摸Loki潮红的脸颊：“喜欢吗？”

Loki笑了，把Thor拉下来亲吻，全不在乎他脸上唇间自己的味道。他们黏糊糊地吻了一会儿，Thor的呼吸变得粗重，Loki当然知道他哥哥已经忍了太久，他犹豫地伸出手，试探地隔着裤子抚上Thor的阴茎，那东西早已勃起，坚硬地低着Loki的小腹。两人对视，Thor眼中满是无声的渴求，Loki点了点头，Thor深吸一口气，低头吻住他，一只手匆匆解开自己的长裤，握住挺立的阴茎，抵上Loki腿间那处软肉：“放松些……”他小声说，缓缓将自己插进了Loki湿润的身体。这滋味比Loki想象的更糟糕：Thor又大又硬，一点一点将他打开，他痛得绷紧身体，Thor不得不停下来，亲吻他的眼睛，哄他放松一些。Loki深吸了几口气，定了定神，小声咕哝：“你可真大……”双手却搂紧Thor不放开。Thor笑了，低头轻轻咬住Loki的嘴唇，一只手爱抚他的额头，指尖划过Loki湿润的睫毛：“习惯了你就会喜欢了。”

Loki咬住了嘴唇，努力忍耐不适，他对此全无经验，但他相信Thor，他心甘情愿跟随Thor逃离阿斯加德，此刻也当然心甘情愿为Thor张开双腿。Thor晃动腰部缓缓用力，终于整个进入了他的兄弟。Loki的身体又湿又热，紧裹着他的阴部微微颤抖，他整个人都在Thor怀里抖个不停，眼泪不停地落下，打湿了身下Thor的披风。即使是心如顽石的战士，看到Loki此刻的模样都会心软，更何况Thor全心爱着他。他向前顶了顶臀部，Loki立刻抓紧了他的衣服，Thor低头吻他，下身轻轻动了一会儿，等到Loki适应了一些才开始慢慢加快节奏。Loki搂紧Thor与他接吻，恼人的胀痛过去后，他已经尝过性爱滋味的身体渐渐适应了Thor的节奏，不知不觉他开始回应Thor的律动，下身不自觉地夹紧他兄长尺寸惊人的阴茎。这显然取悦了Thor，Thor发出粗重的喘息声，胸口欺负不停，他抱紧了Loki，把他拉起来，让他骑上自己的双腿，更深、更用力地顶进了Loki的身体，Loki惊叫了一声，攀住了Thor的肩膀，Thor把缠住他的双腿的裤子扯掉，两只手按住Loki的屁股，边揉捏那两片软肉，边用力把他向下压上自己的阴茎。Loki扶着Thor的肩膀尖叫，他的身体在Thor怀里颤动，眼泪滚落不停，砸上Thor的脸颊。Thor抬起头看着Loki，Loki也正低头看着他，手指缠进Thor长长的金发中。两人视线相对，Loki忽然低头咬Thor的嘴唇，用刚从兄长那儿学来的笨拙吻技挑逗他。Thor搂紧他，又律动了一会儿，心满意足地射进Loki的身体。

他们就这样拥抱着，Thor的阴茎慢慢滑出Loki的阴部，带出一股混合血丝和精液的液体。Loki靠着Thor，眼皮沉重，刚从性爱中获得满足的身体极度疲惫，几乎想就这样睡着。Thor搂着他不放，在靠近篝火的地方躺下来，用自己的披风把两个人裹好。

他要带着Loki走得远远的，他可以做力气活赚钱，Loki很聪明，不管做什么都可以做得很好，他们会到处旅行，走遍九大国度，一起过完漫长的一生。这想法让Thor心中充满了温情，他把Loki搂得更紧些，望着他熟睡的脸陷入了梦乡。没睡多久Thor便惊醒了，Loki还靠着他熟睡着，篝火早就熄灭了。Thor听到了兵器摩擦的声音及脚步声，他坐起来，惊讶地看到他的母亲Frigga王后坐在洞口，月光照亮了她的身影，而她身后跟着一整队皇家卫兵。Thor沉下了脸：“父亲竟然派您来？”

“是我自己要来的，我想这样对我们都好。”Frigga叹了一口气，她失望极了，作为王后，她没想到自己抚养长大的两个孩子居然携手私奔、完全忘记了身为王子的职责。然而另一方面，作为母亲，她知道Loki今后的命运，又忍不住希望他能逃得越远越好。她阻拦了盛怒的丈夫，向他保证自己会带着两个孩子回去，然而到现在她也没有决定是否该让Loki离开。

Loki也醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，忽然发现母亲就在不远的地方，一下子吓醒了，满面通红地用披风裹紧自己半裸的身体，好不在母亲面前显得太过不成体统。Frigga叹了口气，对Thor说：“孩子，你出去待一会儿，我要和Loki谈谈。”

Thor不肯动，Loki不自觉地抓住了他的手，Frigga重又开口：“出去吧，我对你保证不会伤害他。”

Thor一向敬重母亲，在闯出这样的大祸后，对她未免心存愧疚，他知道Frigga心地善良，又向来疼爱Loki，不会太为难他。况且他孤身一人，要对付Frigga身后的卫队也近乎不可能，他打算出去查看形势，至少找一条能让Loki脱身的办法。然而一走出山洞Thor就意识到Odin早就预料到自己脾气冲动、会不顾一切地带着Loki私奔：山洞外围着一整个军团，他们今天插翅难逃。王储的脸涨红了，身体因为愤怒和羞辱而颤抖，一个士兵上来拉住他的手臂，Thor一拳把他打开，他知道自己毫无胜算，但他没办法放弃，他不能让Loki去泰坦送死。

一队士兵将他死死按住，Thor还要挣扎，Frigga走出了山洞，她脸上都是泪水，而Loki安静地跟在她身后，脸色苍白，身上裹着Thor的披风：“哥哥，”他小声说，四周霎时寂静下来，“我要去泰坦。”

Thor不敢相信Loki说的话，他奋力挣扎，可那伙士兵得到Odin的严令，并没有把他当成王储。他们牢牢地压制着他，他眼睁睁看着Loki低头跟着Frigga走远、上了返回宫廷的马车。

马车上，王后痛哭出声，紧握着Loki的双手：“你可以离开的，孩子，你可以……”

“不，”Loki没有流泪，相反，他笑出了声，轻轻拥抱了养母，“不，别担心，母亲，我会去泰坦，完成父亲未竟的事业……”他说，绿色的眼睛望着前方的虚无，这一晚对Loki来说，便是他从年幼无知到长大成人的分界。

马车远去，将王储挣扎的怒吼远远抛下。那之后，时间成了一个模糊的概念。Thor被Odin囚禁了，等他被释放出来时，Loki已经远赴泰坦。Odin禁止他与Loki通信，并告诉Thor如果他与Loki之间的私情传到泰坦，Loki恐怕会立刻被处死。Thor出狱后立刻去了军营，这之后除非Odin宣见，他绝不进宫廷见父亲，甚至极少与母亲联系。他征战四方，为阿斯加德带来一场又一场胜利，他拒绝Odin安排的婚姻，甚至多次宣称不想继承王位，就这样浑浑噩噩地过了八年。八年间阿斯加德愈加强盛，Frigga因病去世，而Odin也终于走到了漫长人生的尽头。这位赫赫不可一世的国王临终前，床边围着的只有医师和大臣，他等了很久，Thor终于没有来。从天明到日落，Odin终于闭上双眼，他尚未断气，还固执地等着Thor，而他也终于等到了。他唯一的储君走进满是死亡气息的房间，在病床前跪下， 握住了垂死的君王的手亲吻。

“父亲，”Thor低声说，“我要向泰坦宣战。”

Odin勉力睁开眼，“你会害死你弟弟。”

Thor伸手将他的眼睛再次合上，那双浑浊的眼睛再也没有张开。

Thor当然不会贸然宣战，他知道Loki还活着，尽管不通音信，但Thor总有办法打听消息。不知道Loki用了什么手段，八年来他在泰坦不但待遇颇丰，而且还生下了一位王子。那位疯王没有任何子嗣，Loki的孩子是他唯一的继承人，也许正是因此Loki才没有落得前几任王后的下场。Thor想知道Loki过得可好，如果Loki在泰坦过得快乐，他并不打算破坏他的幸福。Thor平静地将父亲安葬在母亲身侧，加冕典礼在葬礼后举行， 仪式一切从简。坐上王座后，Thor下的第一个命令是派人远赴泰坦，邀请他的弟弟回国参加新国王登基的庆典。又一个月过去，泰坦派使者来访，八年来Thor第一次收到Loki的来信，他有些不敢置信地看着眼前那封加了泰坦王室火印的信，小心翼翼地拆开，Loki只写了几句公式化的感谢，并表示会准时赴宴。即使如此，这也足够让Thor露出八年来第一个由衷的微笑。

两个月后泰坦的军队到达阿斯加德，疯王对王后的宠爱似乎不假，派了一整个精英军团护送Loki来阿斯加德。队伍到达的那天，Thor站在阳台上远远地眺望，当Loki的马车驶进王宫侧门时，Thor再也忍耐不住一路跑出宫廷，他拼命奔跑，脑子里只有八年前被迫分离时Loki苍白的脸颊，他想知道他的弟弟变成了什么样。他一路狂奔，直到跑出宫廷大门，他身后跟着一大群惊慌失措的卫兵和侍从，马车缓缓停下，泰坦士兵们嘲弄地看着全无体统的阿斯加德国王。Loki的马车边跟着一个矮小的侏儒，Thor意识到这可能是疯王Thanos派来监视Loki的心腹。那侏儒动作滑稽地跳上马车，挑开车门，Thor紧张地屏住了呼吸——

他思念了八年之久的恋人走下了马车，Loki比过去长高了些，头发也长了许多，他穿着一件泰坦风格的黑色长袍，上面镶嵌着黄金和宝石，看起来十分沉重，他的脸色很苍白，绿眼睛里透着一丝疲惫，缓缓走下马车。Thor心跳得飞快，他想拥抱、亲吻Loki，可他只能将双手紧紧背在身后，摆出国王的架势，望着他阔别已久的兄弟，说着冠冕堂皇的话：“欢迎回家，弟弟。”

Loki也在打量着Thor，Thor变得更结实了一些，让Loki着迷的长长金发早已剪去，士兵般的短发让他显得十分精干。那双蓝眼睛一点也没变，热切地看着Loki，Loki微微一笑，他的兄长比过去进步得多了，没有冲过来一把搂住他不放：“多谢您的欢迎，哥哥。”Loki轻声说，Thor还想说什么，侏儒咳嗽了一声，一个孩子走出了马车，一只手抓着Loki的长袍，怯生生地望着Thor。

这孩子长得像极了幼年的Loki，只是头发颜色稍浅些，不像Loki那样黑如鸦翅。Thor望着这个孩子，心中五味陈杂， Thanos大约十分信任Loki，竟然允许他带自己唯一的爱子回阿斯加德。Loki把那个孩子搂进怀中，对Thor公式化地微笑：“这是我的孩子，哥哥，他的名字是Fenrir。”

泰坦王子Fenrir乖巧地抬头，对Thor露出了友善的笑容：“很荣幸见到您，陛下。”

这瞬间，Thor注意到这孩子有一双奇特的眼睛，两只瞳孔一蓝一绿，这在九界中独一无二。Thor未及多想，Loki再次开口：“让我们休息一会儿吧，哥哥，马车实在太累人了。”

Thor如梦初醒，他身后跟着的官员们立刻按照礼节，按部就班将泰坦王后与他的随从迎进了宫廷。Loki被安排进了自己旧日的宫室，他带着Fenrir进去后，便紧闭房门，这期间Thor曾派人邀请他共进午餐，但Loki始终不开门，而那个讨厌的侏儒一直拦在门口，反复用尖锐可笑的声音重复“王后需要休息”。Thor的耐心已经耗尽，到了傍晚，他独自一个来到Loki的房门前，侏儒还坐在那里，倒像只杂毛狗一样忠心耿耿地看守着，见到Thor后他躬身行礼，动作滑稽可笑：“陛下，您的弟弟还未从旅途疲劳中恢复。”

“他是我的弟弟，用不着你传话，”Thor冷着脸说，“把门打开。”

侏儒眼睛里闪过一丝嘲弄，Thor的脸色越发阴沉，就在这时门开了，Loki站在门后，他已经换了一身睡衣，仍是深黑色，头发散乱地堆在肩后，脸上毫无血色，安静地看着Thor。Thor沉默了，Loki从前总是喜欢穿绿色的衣服，那很衬他的眼睛。现在他通身漆黑，他今年才二十四岁，一双眼中却已死气沉沉。Thor当然不会天真地以为陪伴疯王是一件容易的事情，他不想去想Loki遭受过的折磨，现在他只想把Loki抱进怀里，告诉他自己仍然爱他。Loki似乎看穿了Thor的想法，他对侏儒说：“Leviathan，去吧，让我们兄弟团聚一会儿。”

侏儒Leviathan毫不恭敬地望着Loki，但他还是退让了，“您最好别忘记陛下的话。”

他口中的陛下当然不是指Thor，Thor也不在意，他走进了Loki的房间，在那该死的侏儒注视下关上了房门。Loki满不在乎地在自己从前最喜欢的那张窗边的躺椅上坐下，王子Fenrir还睡着，他睡着的样子更像Loki了。Thor看着那孩子，他看起来大概六七岁，看来Loki是结婚不久就生下了王子。Thor想着十六岁的Loki，自己还是个孩子，却被迫在异国他乡承受残酷的命运，他的心沉了下去，望着眼前的Loki，他心中有很多话要说，却又不知道该如何开口。Loki望着兄长，他知道Thor心中的想法，相隔八年之久，Thor其实变化不大，Loki一眼便看穿了Thor心中的挣扎与痛苦，他想要安慰Thor，告诉他事情也没那么糟，可他已经不是过去那个只要被兄长爱着就会满足的孩子了。要在Thanos身边活下来确实不容易，Loki活了下来，也付出了相应的代价。他望着Thor的双眼，终于还是开了口：“怎么了？哥哥？你不高兴见到我吗？”

Thor终于无法忍耐，他大步走过去把Loki紧紧抱在怀里，脸埋进Loki的颈间。Loki怔住了，过了片刻才环抱住Thor的肩膀，手指轻轻拍着他结实的背：“好了……哥哥……好了……”

Thor放开了他，他知道即使在阿斯加德，Loki身边也都是Thanos的耳目，他不能让Loki为难，“我很想你。”Thor拉着Loki在躺椅上坐下，紧握着他的手不放，“你这次能待多久？”

他没有问Loki过得好不好，这是一句空话，他无法想象Loki经受过的痛苦，Loki还活着，对Thor来说这就足够了。

“我也很想你，我和Fenrir都很感谢你的邀请。不过现在泰坦正忙，我们恐怕待不了太久。”Loki公式化地回答，从前那种全心仰慕Thor的神情消失殆尽，他像是戴上了一只完美无缺的面具，他的双眼望着Thor，视线却不像过去那样粘着Thor不放。Thor这才真切地意识到，现在他眼前的不是他深爱的弟弟，而是泰坦的王后。他松开了Loki的手，“我能再来看你吗？”他希望能与Loki真正独处，Loki自然明白，他点了点头，又摇摇头：“我听说晚上有宴会？”他答非所问，Thor叹了口气，“是的，你仍是阿斯加德的王子，我们为你举办了宴会，庆祝你回家。”

“何其荣幸。”Loki站起来，起身的瞬间宽大的睡袍从他肩头滑落，Thor看到了他肩上一道淡色的疤痕，看起来还十分新鲜。他猛地抓住Loki的肩膀，从泰坦到这里路程遥远，这伤痕看起来仍如此严重，可见当时受伤之惨。Thor盯着Loki的眼睛，声音冷若冰霜：“他打你了？”

Loki挣开Thor的手，脸上似笑非笑，“也不算吧。”他回头看看仍旧熟睡的儿子，“你该出去了，再待下去可就不合规矩了。”他拉好睡袍，走到门边打开房门，Leviathan果然守在门外，一脸警惕地看着Loki。Loki回头对Thor微笑，“那就晚上见了，哥哥。”

Thor愤怒到了极点，但Loki仍对他微笑，Thor捏紧了拳头，大步离开Loki的房间，一直到晚宴开始都没有再去想Loki的事。

晚宴乏善可陈，Loki的座位在长桌尽头，与Thor远远相隔，王子Fenrir则没有出席。那可厌的侏儒Leviathan寸步不离地守着Loki，一直到第一支舞乐响起，Thor才找到了机会。这第一支舞按照惯例要由国王与王后开场，但Thor尚未结婚，他跳舞的对象未免让阿斯加德上下心存希望：无论他挑选谁，很可能意味着这就是他中意的结婚对象。众目睽睽之下，Thor走到Loki面前，向他伸出了一只手。人们大可将这当成国王尚未有意中人的折中方案，Loki名义上是他的弟弟，两人久别重逢，跳一支舞并不过分。上一次他们共舞还是Loki十六岁那晚的宴会，那时Loki身高刚到Thor肩膀，他抱着幼弟共舞，在他耳边做出了对未来的承诺，而今天两人再次相对，执手站在舞池中，他们才意识到当年的承诺有多么虚无缥缈。

音乐悠悠响起，Thor轻轻握住Loki的手移动脚步，他多年未曾与人共舞，脚下很有些生疏。Loki跟着他移动身体，配合得倒还算娴熟。Leviathan挤在人群之前，一双眼睛死死盯着他们，Thor望了他一眼，在Loki耳边低声说：“他是来监视你的？”

“挺明显的，不是吗？”Loki微笑，“我希望你有所准备。”两个人按照舞步各自向后退了一步，彼此视线相对，Loki的绿眼睛里终于带了一点笑意，Thor知道他意有所指，“你指的是什么？”

今天晚上Loki换了一件礼服，仍是深黑色的泰坦长袍，样式十分宽松，腰间系了一条暗金色的带子。礼服将他包裹得严严实实，Thor看不到他肩膀上的那条伤痕。Loki向前迈了一步，贴上Thor的胸口，转头的瞬间他在Thor耳边飞快地说：“我本来会死的。”

Thor又看了看Leviathan，他迫切想要一个单独与Loki相处的机会，舞曲渐渐欢快，他越来越不耐烦，紧握着Loki的手快速旋转了几圈，便举起另一只手，示意其他人可以加入舞池。围观的许多贵族小姐们早已迫不及待，一对一对地涌入厅中，随着乐曲翩翩起舞。Thor趁着这阵混乱，拉着Loki挤出舞厅，来到露台上。这正是八年前他对Loki求婚的地方，此刻时过境迁，Loki两只手插进怀中，望着远处的灯火出神。Thor把露台门关上，毫不在乎这举动是否会引起流言蜚语：“离开他。”

“为什么？”Loki回头对他微笑，晚风吹动他的长发，他看起来瘦弱苍白，整个人缩在宽大的长袍里摇摇欲坠，Thor则指了指远方的军营：“我的士兵都已经准备好了，你在阿斯加德很安全，”他按住Loki的肩膀，手指划过隐藏在长袍之下的伤痕，“我不知道你经历了什么，但你现在回家了，Loki。”

“你最好已经准备好了，”Loki向后退了一步，脸带微笑，“Thanos的军队正在来阿斯加德的路上，你以为他为什么会让我回来？”他转身望向远方的灯火，“你的邀请函救了我一命，哥哥，他本来是要处死我的。”

Thor绷紧了嘴唇，从身后把Loki搂进怀里，他想要道歉，却不知道如何开口，过去的八年不是一句对不起就可以弥补的，他们生在王室，享受与众不同的特权，自然也会承受与其相应的代价。Thor深知过去八年无论自己经受了怎样的折磨，都比不上Loki在泰坦所经历的，他紧紧搂着弟弟的身体，Loki比他看上去的还要消瘦，他没有挣扎，让Thor温暖的身体包裹着他的：“带我去你的房间吧，”他轻声说，“这里太冷了。”

“你的跟班呢？”Thor问，此刻他渴望Loki胜过一切，但他不得不考虑那个该死的侏儒。

“给他灌点酒，他就会忘乎所以了。”Loki低声说，跟着Thor离开了露台。

Thor继承王位之后就换了寝室，他现在居住的地方是历任阿斯加德国王居住的寝宫，他并没有改变这里的装饰，只是略添了一些私人物品。此刻人人忙着参加宴会，没有人想到国王陛下竟会偷溜回来。Thor打开房门，抱着Loki一路走进房间，把他放在自己的床上。Loki看起来好像很冷，Thor把房间里的炉火拨旺，在Loki身边坐下。他不想冒然做什么，他在等Loki的许可。Loki转头看着他，一绺黑发滑落胸口，“你不抱抱我吗？”他笑着问Thor，Thor探身亲他的额头，手指抚上Loki的肩膀。Loki的长袍是从身后系上的，珍珠色的纽扣沿着颈背一路延进腰间，Thor仔细地一粒一粒解开那些纽扣，长袍从Loki身上滑落，在看到弟弟赤裸的上身时Thor深吸了一口气——

Loki的背上都是鞭痕，有些已经痊愈多年，有些尚新鲜，伤口新生的皮肤泛着淡淡的红色。

Loki的两只眼睛望着跳跃的炉火，似乎并没意识到Thor的震怒。Thor搂紧了他，泪水滴上Loki赤裸的肩头：“天啊……”他哽咽了，说不出一个字，Loki似乎才缓过神来，抬手抚摸Thor的短发，手指有些不习惯地在他发间穿梭，“已经不痛了。”他轻声说，把Thor的脸抬起来吻他。

Thor与他接吻，Loki尝起来和过去一样甜蜜，他的吻可比从前娴熟得多，舌头与Thor的纠缠，主动所求兄长的唇舌。Thor小心翼翼地把他抱起来，在床上躺下，让Loki枕上自己的身体，不去碰他伤痕累累的背。他把那些令人生厌的泰坦服饰从Loki身上剥掉，当Loki终于赤身裸体地躺在Thor怀里时，Thor才觉得一切终于回归完整。他们交换甜蜜而缠绵的吻，仿佛要将过去的八年都找回来一样，Loki的手指急切地扯开Thor的衣服，摸索他兄长结实的肌肤，Thor将他牢牢搂在怀里，手掌温柔地抚摸他背上的伤痕，对Loki轻声许诺：“他会付出代价的。”  
Loki不出声，拉住Thor的手指亲吻，将他兄长的手指含入口中，舌头舔过他指尖上因为弓箭而留下的茧子，他薄薄的嘴唇包裹Thor手指的模样让Thor硬得发狂了，他猛地抽出手，把Loki压进床褥间，甚至顾不上他背后的伤疤，将被Loki舔湿的手指插进了Loki腿间的密处。那里已经略微湿润，Thor的手指很容易就全部插了进去。Loki感觉起来和八年前一样湿润温暖，但他已经不是八年前那个不谙人事的孩子了，他的身体顺服地向Thor张开，两条腿将Thor夹得紧紧的，一只手握住Thor胯下硬挺的阴茎，一面与Thor接吻，一面气喘吁吁地笑：“你……你到底多久没有……”

“我只有你……”Thor在Loki唇间闷声说，他不想再浪费时间了，他等了足够久，现在他终于将要再次拥有他唯一挚爱的兄弟，他捧住Loki的脸，望着他深陷情欲的碧绿双眼，“和我结婚，Loki。”

Loki不回答，两只手握住Thor的阴茎，将他引向自己湿润的阴部，诱惑他此刻毫无自制的兄长快点进入自己的身体。Thor无法忍耐Loki的引诱，他进入了Loki，十分缓慢，小心翼翼地深深进入这具他思念了八年之久的身体。当他将自己整个埋进Loki后，Thor深吸了一口气，低头吻住Loki肩头愈合不久的鞭伤：“你会和我结婚的，对吗？”他小声问，他的声音从未如此破碎。Loki明白过去的八年不但摧毁了自己，也摧毁了他曾意气风发的兄长，他捧住Thor的脸颊，望着他兄长那双蓝色的眼睛。Thor眼中藏着太多东西，爱与恨，痛与悔，欲望与渴求，狂喜与悲哀。那双总是让Loki想起阿斯加德夏日晴空的双眼中再次出现了Loki的倒影，这双眼睛是让Loki撑过过去八年的唯一希望，他吻Thor，仍不回答他的问题，他湿润的下身包裹着Thor，换换挤压，想要他的兄长主导这场欢爱，他在Thor耳边低语：“为我毁灭泰坦吧，哥哥。”

“我会的……”Thor的吻带着一种狂热，他许诺Loki他会摧毁一个国家、杀死一个国王，他终于开始了律动，阴茎快速进出Loki的身体，Loki在他身下发出甜蜜的呻吟，他们两人都如此怀念这个。Thor的撞击越来越猛烈，一次比一次更深入Loki的身体，仿佛要找回丢失的八年时光。Loki被他顶弄得几乎要撞上床头，不得不撑住自己的身体，好不在Thor惊涛骇浪般的节奏中彻底沉沦。Thor停了下来，脱掉自己的上衣，搂着Loki翻了个身，让他骑上自己的胯下，两只手按上Loki消瘦的胯部，揉弄他唯一还算丰满的臀部，往上顶弄。Loki似乎很享受这个姿势，他的两只手撑着Thor结实的胸膛，低头吻他的兄长，下身配合Thor的顶弄不停扭动，与Thor唇齿交缠。他的黑发垂下来，洒满Thor的胸膛，Thor心中发痒，太多的情感涌现出来，他无法控制自己，除了狂野地与他的兄弟做爱之外他不知道自己还能做什么。他们反复与彼此交缠，直到壁炉熄灭、天边发白才停下，Loki累得几乎抬不起手指，他趴在Thor的枕头上，眼睛半闭着，对着窗外的天空，Thor在他身后喘息，低头亲吻Loki的肩膀，手指怜爱地抚摸他背后的伤疤，他亲吻了每一条伤痕，想将黑暗的回忆从Loki心中抹去。

Loki看起来真的累极了，他靠近Thor怀里， 听着Thor逐渐平复的心跳，享受着狂风暴雨后的余韵，良久才再次开口，声音嘶哑得几乎无法辨认：“Fenrir是你的孩子。”他说，翻身抚摸Thor的络腮胡，“他身体不好，你得好好照顾他。”

Thor无法抑制心中的狂喜，看到Fenrir的模样他心中就有了这个预感，Loki的话证实了他的猜测，他吻住弟弟的嘴唇，“我们会一起照顾他。”

“抱歉，”Loki笑了，轻轻推开Thor，咳嗽了几声，“我恐怕得先走一步了。”他的脸色更加苍白，在Thor怀里闭上了眼睛。

他没有醒来，无论Thor如何呼唤他的名字，那双绿眼睛都没有再张开。

宫廷陷入了混乱，Thor招来了Leviathan，侏儒望着沉睡的主人不发一言，Thor失去了耐心，他压抑了八年的怒火瞬间爆发，经历了一整天的严刑拷打后Leviathan终于吐露了真相。早在Thor继位前Thanos就已经计划出兵，他本打算公开处死Loki，但收到Thor的邀请后，他改变了主意，Loki在返回阿斯加德之前就被迫饮下慢性毒药，Thanos想要用最恶毒的方法折磨Thor，而他做到了。Loki昏睡不醒，没人能解开泰坦的秘密毒药，他一天比一天衰落，距离死亡越来越接近，终于在泰坦大军压境的那个早上，Loki彻底停止了呼吸。

Thor握着他兄弟冰冷的双手，最后一次亲吻他毫无血色的嘴唇，他吻了哭泣不已的Fenrir，这是Loki留下的唯一的珍宝，然后他穿上铠甲，拿起佩剑，去实现那个未完成的承诺。

他要毁灭泰坦、毁灭Thanos。Thor被复仇的烈火吞没了，他离开房间，望了一眼Loki的遗体，远远地走向了战场。他走后，Leviathan溜进了寝室，侏儒拍了拍哭泣不已的王子Fenrir，望着死去的Loki，脸上露出了一个诡异的微笑。

阿斯加德陷入了长达两年的战乱，期间Thor将Loki以王后的身份下葬，并公开Fenrir的真实身份。战争的过程无需赘言，最终Thor还是做到了他的承诺，他一路打进泰坦的都城，疯王死在他的马蹄下，辉煌的泰坦帝国成为过去，他为他的兄弟完成了复仇。那一天，天空被血染成红色，失去了一切、又得到了一切的君王站在泰坦城墙上，望着脚下的大地。他身边空荡荡的，没有一个人陪着他，他望着远处的夕阳，在心中默念着他兄弟的名字。

远方的高山上，有个瘦高的人影披着黑色的披风，遥遥望着挂上阿斯加德旗帜的泰坦城池，侏儒Leviathan在那个影子前鞠躬：“主人，您不去见他吗？”

“我为什么要去见他？”黑影摘下披风，露出一张苍白的脸颊，绿眼睛中映着血色的夕阳，“我感谢你的忠诚，Leviathan，我曾许诺你自由，现在你该离开了。”

“我愿意跟着您，阁下。”

“即使我早已一无所有？”

“您选择了自由，”Leviathan浑浊的眼珠对上那双碧绿的眼睛，“我则选择服侍您。”

“随便你。”Loki微笑，重又戴好披风，不去理会侏儒，转身迈开了脚步。

他爱Thor，但他更爱主宰自己的命运，他将随风而去、自由自在地游走九界，享受他错过的人生。也许有一天他会重返阿斯加德，给他的兄长一个大大的惊喜，也许他会就此消失在历史之中，成为史册上微不足道的一笔。无论前路如何，此刻的Loki正享受着久违的平静，泰坦的陨落铸就了他的新生，他终于从噩梦中醒来，他的脚下是整个世界，而他的身后总有一个温暖的怀抱在等待。

Loki深吸了一口气，一步一步走远，走向了一个只属于他自己的人生。


	2. 医生与护士

Thor推开Loki办公室的门，果不其然，他正躺在那张新添置的躺椅上，脸上盖着最新一期的《柳叶刀》。Thor揭开杂志，盯着Loki睡意朦胧的脸：“你在偷懒吗？Laufeyson医生？”

Loki闭着眼睛，嘴角翘起，“我太累了，让我歇一会儿。”

Thor注意到了他发青的眼圈，豪不同情地说：“别装了，医生，你今天只见了三个病人。”

“但是每一个都是疑难杂症……”Loki叹了口气，“你为什么不能离我远点？我发你工资是为了让你每天找我麻烦吗？”

“给我工资的是医院。”Thor嘀咕，眼前这个医生实在太任性了，他要是相信他的话才有鬼——Loki有份让人印象深刻的履历，医术和研究方面也确实出类拔萃，就是脾气太古怪了，出诊时随心所欲，遇到有挑战性的病例可以不吃不睡，否则的话就会像现在这样躲到病房里毫无形象地偷懒。

Loki终于张开眼睛，正想毫不留情地反驳Thor，却在看到Thor身上穿的粉色护士服后忍俊不禁：“你穿的这是什么鬼？”

Thor抓抓头发，不好意思地笑笑：“打赌输了……”

Loki笑出了声，Thor尴尬地看着他，这么一来他们都忘记了Thor是专程来办公室抓包Loki偷懒的事情。Loki坐起身，把身上的西装理整齐，穿上了搭在沙发背上的白大褂：“好吧，带下一个病人进来。”

Thor点头，Loki在他走出办公室前又开了口：“还有，Odinson护士？”

Thor回过头，Loki看着他微笑，一双绿眼睛里透着古怪的笑意：“晚上六点半，别忘了。”

Thor笑了，一双备受病人称赞的“温柔的蓝眼睛”里透出一丝温暖的喜悦：“我会准时来接你的，Laufeyson医生。”

如果让圣马丁医院的工作人员评论Laufeyson医生和Odinson护士的关系，他们可能会说“相当一般”或者是“没人能和Laufeyson医生处好关系”，但事实上今天晚上是他们第三次约会，Thor为此筹划了一个非常不错的晚餐：Loki喜欢的餐厅，Loki喜欢的歌剧，Loki喜欢的夜宵，如果一切顺利，说不定今晚他能顺利上三垒。倒不是说Thor在这方面有多渴望，他确实渴望Loki——看看他那双绿眼睛吧，这世界上还有人不会为那样一双绿眼睛着迷吗？Thor爱极了Loki在遇到棘手的病例时，双眼闪闪发亮的样子。但他也清楚地知道自己对Loki的渴望绝不止步与肉体，他们才刚开始约会，想这些有点早，Thor很享受现在，他只是希望Loki也同样享受。

关上Loki办公室门的瞬间，Thor回头看Loki，发现Loki低着头，一只手在办公桌上涂写着什么，嘴角翘起，似乎在想着什么美妙的事儿。

Thor希望他想的是他们今晚的约会。  
Thor的完美约会到底还是泡了汤，六点二十分急诊收了一个情况危急的病人，不得不紧急呼叫Loki进行咨询。等到病人的状况终于稳定下来已经是午夜了。Loki累得精疲力竭，直接坐在了急诊外的椅子上，两只手揉着自己的太阳穴。Thor给他端来了一杯咖啡，在他身边坐下。他早下班了，只是为了等Loki才留下来，Loki抬头看他：“可别告诉我这是自动贩卖机的咖啡。”

Thor好气又好笑地盯着Loki：“不，看，是楼下你喜欢的那家咖啡店，我告诉他们是给Laufeyson医生的。”

Loki接过了咖啡，小声说：“谢谢。”

Thor知道他想说的其实是“抱歉约会泡汤了”，但他并不介意，毕竟病人更重要，而且他也挺喜欢一整个晚上看Loki工作：“没什么，你累了，要不要我送你回家？”

Loki其实累得连眼睛都张不开了，他握着咖啡小啜了一口，看着身边的Thor：Thor早就换下了那件可笑的粉红色护士服，看得出来他今天为了约会特意准备过了，金发梳理得整整齐齐，身上穿的是精工剪裁的休闲西装，他看起来和脏乱的急诊室格格不入，简直像个可以去走红毯的好莱坞明星。Loki看看自己身上还沾着血的白大褂，无奈地叹了口气：“你今天晚上都安排了什么？”

“你喜欢的牛排店，你喜欢的歌剧票，你喜欢的冰激凌店，”Thor不无惋惜地说，“看来我们的第三次约会得延后了。”

Loki站起来脱掉了白大褂，一口气喝干了杯子里的咖啡：“冰激凌店之后呢？”

“嗯？”Thor没跟上Loki的思路，Loki耐着性子重复，“吃完冰激凌之后，你安排了什么？”

“我送你回家，在你公寓前和你吻别，”Thor望着Loki闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑，“或者如果我够幸运，你可能会和我回家。”

“那么，”Loki满意地微笑，双手搂住Thor的肩膀，低头亲吻他的额头，嘴唇轻柔地划过Thor的嘴唇，“今天是你的幸运日了，Odinson护士。”他退后一步，把Thor从椅子上拉起来，“你可以直接带我回家。”

Loki还是第一次来Thor的公寓。无需置疑，Thor和他的收入之间存在差异，Thor的公寓不在上城区，没有门童，也没有专享电梯，但Thor的公寓很暖和，对于这样一个乱七八糟的夜晚来说，这一点足够让Loki满足了。他进了门，脱掉围巾和西装外套，Thor接过他的衣服丢进洗衣房：“你看起来很累，要不要洗个澡？”

Loki挑起了眉毛，Thor无辜地举起双手：“就只是洗澡，我保证。”

Loki笑了笑，一个热水澡听起来确实不错，他真的很累，尽管Thor，包裹在修身的西装下的Thor看起来很可口，但Loki没什么力气想太多。Thor被他带到浴室，替他打开热水，然后把他脱下来的衣服拿去洗衣房。在医院里忙了一整天，Loki的衣服上还有消毒水的味道，Thor看了看那身看起来造价不菲的西装，决定还是别冒险，他沉Loki洗澡的空挡把衣服送去了楼下的干洗店。等他回来的时候Loki刚好走出浴室，腰间围着他的旧毛巾，有点迷糊地站在浴室门边。Thor指了指卧室：“要睡觉吗？”Loki点点头，Thor觉得自己挺喜欢他累到有点迷糊的样子，他把Loki拉过来，随手拿了另一条毛巾替他拧干还在滴水的头发，把他带到卧室，丢给他一件自己的T恤衫和短裤：“你的衣服我送去洗了，先穿我的吧。”

Loki梦游一般套上Thor的衣服，一头扎进那张有点乱、但看起来非常柔软的床，陷入了沉睡中。

再次醒来时已经是黎明了，Loki眨了眨眼睛，觉得非常热。两条有力的手臂紧紧环着他的身体，他被Thor牢牢抱在怀里，充当抱枕，Thor的一条大腿还好不客气地压着他的下半身。怪不得Loki做了个被卡车压过的梦。他好笑地试着推推Thor，可Thor睡得很沉，一动不动，Loki艰难地转过头，昨晚他太累了，甚至没来得及打量Thor的卧室。反正他也挣脱不开Thor，索性接着微弱的晨光好好看着这间卧室。卧室不大，除了床头柜、五斗橱之外还有一张看起来挺舒服的椅子。房间的地摊上对着几件旧衣服，Loki微微一笑，Thor大概没想到自己真的肯和他回家，卧室看起来并不像好好收拾过的样子。他动了动，Thor醒了，脸埋进Loki的后颈蹭了蹭。他们今天都不当班，Loki也就容许Thor懒散地和他躺在一起，Thor却忽然清醒了，立刻放开了禁锢着Loki的四肢：“抱歉。”他揉着眼睛，一头散乱的金发铺在枕头上，毫无歉意地说，Loki翻了个白眼：“有人投诉过你糟糕的睡相吗？”

“我觉得你其实并不真的讨厌。”Thor笑笑，他没穿上衣，下身套了一条睡裤，薄薄的面料完全掩盖不住他的勃起。他打着哈欠爬下床，揉着有点酸痛的脖子，Loki也坐了起来，他觉得就这样放Thor下床有点可惜，他们虽然抱在一起睡了一个晚上，毕竟还没有发展到亲密的关系。Thor背对着Loki在柜子里翻找内裤，望着他款款的肩膀和背部隆起的肌肉，Loki舔了舔嘴唇，手指勾住Thor松垮的睡裤把他拉向自己。Thor后退了一步，不小心失去平衡，整个人摔到了Loki身上，Loki笑出声，Thor狼狈地撑起自己：“嘿！”他想抱怨什么，但他看着身下Loki的脸，忽然忘记了自己想说什么。

早晨的阳光很明亮，照得Loki的双眼一片翠绿，他那双薄薄的嘴唇微微抿起，似笑非笑地看着Thor，Thor干脆低头吻他，Loki不躲闪，反而把Thor搂紧了。这个吻很快开始升温，Loki的两只手一点也不客气地在Thor赤裸的上身摸来摸去，满足地感受着Thor那身结实饱满的肌肉。Thor的手也滑进了他身上穿着的T恤衫，他可比Loki目标明确多了，直接撩起Loki身上自己的T恤衫，又把他的短裤往下拉，直到两个人的勃起贴到一起。Loki喘息着，把两条腿张开，好让Thor的手能探进去，握住他们两个同时撸动。他觉得自己的意识有点模糊，下身和Thor紧密连接的感觉很好，被Thor温暖有力的大手握住的感觉更棒。Loki有一阵子没有性生活了，他觉得自己可能坚持不了太久，Thor半闭着眼睛，一面舔咬Loki的嘴唇，一面同时给他们手淫。他在Loki身侧躺下来方便自己动作，另外一只手不客气地揉上了Loki的屁股。Loki不自觉地开始往Thor的手掌心里挺动，他想要更多，他觉得眼前发晕，大口大口地吸着气，空气里都是Thor的味道，这感觉好极了，Loki迷迷糊糊地想，在Thor用手指抚弄他阴茎顶端时射了出来。他靠在Thor怀里喘息，伸手去握住Thor的手，一起抚摸Thor扔硬着的阴茎，直到Thor也达到高潮。

两个人就那么平静地躺了一会儿，最终Loki睁开眼睛，懒洋洋地看着Thor的脸，伸手抚摸他下颚的胡茬：“你今天有什么计划吗？”  
Thor探身亲了他一下，随手抓了一件旧衣服把两个人手上的精液擦干净，Loki嫌弃地皱起了眉毛，Thor又亲他、胡茬弄得他痒痒的，忍不住笑出了声。Thor火烫的嘴唇贴着Loki颈边薄薄的皮肤：“我今天没什么打算，不过我不介意和你在床上待一天。”


	3. 星光闪耀

Thor在一片柔软的雪白沙滩上醒来，他迷茫地张开眼，仅剩的左眼在眼眶中干涩地转动了几圈，总算看清了眼前的景色。他躺在一片漫无边际的沙滩上，前方是浅色的海水，海潮平缓，浪涛慢慢卷上沙滩，星空笼罩着他，五颜六色的星光柔和地映照着这片平静的海滩，让Thor想起已经化作灰烬的阿斯加德。

这确实像极了曾经的阿斯加德夜空，就在彩虹桥下、永恒之海的岸边，那里是他少年时常与Loki嬉闹冒险的好去处。Thor站起来，沿着海滩走了几步，心里升起了一个不切实际的想法——也许彩虹桥并未沉没，也许……

海水温柔地刷过他的双脚，带走了血水、伤痕与疲惫。Thor停下来，茫然四顾，低沉柔和的声音在他身后响起：“哥哥。”

这声音Thor听过太多次了，他活了一千五百年，一千五百年里总有这么个柔软的声音跟着他，叫他兄长。有时这声音甜蜜恭顺，有时这声音刻薄阴冷，但它从未离开Thor左右。Thor回过头，他的兄弟，阿斯加德的王子，Loki Odinson站在他身后，赤着双脚，只穿了一件绿色的便袍，双手背在身后，偏头望着Thor。

Thor大步走过去，一把将Loki搂进怀里，Loki的胸口撞上了Thor胸前坚硬的铠甲，小声呼痛，为他兄长的鲁莽而抱怨，但Thor的手臂越箍越紧，Loki叹了口气，双手环上Thor的腰背，脸颊埋进他颈侧：“怎么了？”

“这是一个梦吗？”Thor埋进Loki肩头，Loki的头发披散着，细软的发丝包裹了他的脸，他嗅到了Loki身上熟悉的气息，这还是他们少年时Frigga为他们准备的熏香。Thor那时年轻气盛，对此嗤之以鼻，说自己要是闻起来香喷喷的就再也得不到战士的尊重了。Loki倒是一直很欣赏妈妈做的那些小玩意，总是老老实实地戴在身上。过了数百年，再次闻到这熟悉的气味，Thor不由得眼眶发热，贪婪地在Loki颈间呼吸，“这一定是一个梦……”

Loki的手指穿过他短短的头发，“为什么你会这么说？”

“你死了……”Thor放任眼泪流下，无论眼下是什么情况，他终于可以好好地、真正地为Loki哀悼。他为Loki哀悼了两次，而这一次Loki真的死去了，他甚至没有时间抓紧他冰冷的尸体，“Thanos……他在我面前杀死了你……”

“也许吧。”Loki满不在乎地耸耸肩膀，拍了拍Thor的背心，“可我还在这儿，不过你可真快把我挤死了。”

Thor松开双手，拉住了Loki的手臂仔细打量他，他看起来很好，像是Thor记忆中那个更年轻些的Loki，黑发柔顺，皮肤光滑，身上没有吃苦的迹象，也没有死亡的气息，他的绿眼睛一眨一眨的，有些顽皮地望着Thor，似笑非笑的样子活脱脱就是Loki少年时每一次恶作剧得逞后的模样。

“这里是哪里？”Thor伸手抚摸Loki的脸颊，指腹恋恋不舍地爱抚他颈后的皮肤。Loki微笑，将脸颊更贴近了Thor温暖的手掌。他这样难得乖顺的态度取悦了Thor，Thor的心中暖洋洋的，忽然不再在乎答案了，Loki还活着，他的身体温暖，目光狡黠，正是Thor记忆中的样子，这是Thor眼下唯一需要记住的事情。Thor又将Loki搂进怀里，只不过这次他的动作很慢、很温柔，他用两只手珍爱地捧着Loki的脸颊，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。Loki回吻了他，他轻轻咬Thor的嘴唇，舌头与他的纠缠在一起，似乎要就这样亲吻到时间的尽头。不知道过了多久，海浪声终于分散了Thor的注意，他停下了这个吻，身体后退了一些，好看清楚Loki的脸。Loki安静地望着他，嘴唇因为方才那个漫长的亲吻而湿润发亮，他专注地望着Thor的眼睛，星光落进他的双眼中，再化作泪水涌出，他对Thor微笑：“你知道这里是哪里了吗？”

Thor的心沉了下去，他再次抬头打量天空，绚烂的星光闪烁不定，好似深蓝绒缎间散落的宝石。他的手恋恋不舍地抚摸Loki的后颈，那块皮肤柔软光滑，向来是他最喜欢的地方之一：“这里不是瓦尔哈拉……”

“不，不算是，”Loki摇头，轻轻挣脱出Thor的怀抱，他拍了拍双手，海水隐去，沙滩消失，星光仍然璀璨，只不过环绕他们的景象变成了阿斯加德的白蜡木林——又一个Thor与Loki少年时嬉闹追逐的地方，“这里是光之地Glaðsheimr，瓦尔哈拉离这里不远。我虽荣耀战死，却还无法进入。”

“为什么？”Thor的声音破碎，夹带了一丝怒火，Loki抬头打量着这片他自幼无比熟悉的树林，“母亲死后也没有去瓦尔哈拉，她等着父亲，直到父亲与她同行。”Loki的声音听起来异常轻快柔和，他转身望着Thor，伸出手来，一颗金色的苹果缓缓降落到他雪白的掌心，他将苹果递给Thor，“我想这就是我的命运，哥哥，我虽然并不属于阿斯加德，但我在此成长，你我自由相伴，我们曾一起冒险，一起战斗，也曾反目相向，但命中注定我们只有这一个结局，因为我注定将为你的半身，我是你光芒下的阴影，是你王座的基石……”他抓起Thor的手放到唇边轻轻亲吻，咬住了Thor的手指，目光黏在Thor的脸上，“因此我无法进入瓦尔哈拉，哥哥，我将留在此地，等待与你同行。”

“但是……”Thor心中迷乱，他当然知道Loki爱他，他只是不知道Loki的爱有如此之深。森林化作绿色的烟雾消散殆尽，包围他们的景象换做Thor所熟悉的闪电宫，他们眼前出现了一个婴儿摇篮，摇篮中幼年的Loki安然睡着，一只小小的手紧紧攥着挤在身边的Thor的手指。Loki望着那景象微笑：“瞧啊，哥哥，从那天起命运就将你我紧紧连在一起了。”Loki拥抱Thor，踮起脚尖亲吻他的前额，而摇篮中不过两百岁的Thor也抬起头，亲吻睡在身边的小小的Loki，口齿不清地喊着“弟弟”。

Thor搂紧了Loki的身体，泪水再次涌出，但他并不觉得悲伤，他的心中充满了一种异样的温暖。他仿佛听到了一阵嘈杂的谈话声，似乎有什么人在抚摸他的身体和脸颊，他望着Loki，Loki对他微笑，绿眼中星光闪烁：“回去吧，哥哥。”他推了Thor一把，Thor立刻坠入深渊，他的身体极速下降，星光消散，Loki的身影越来越遥远，他的声音却清晰无比：“正如母亲等待父亲，我也会等待与你再次相会。到那天来临之前，为我战斗吧，我的哥哥，成为国王，成为神明、成为你想成为的一个好人……”

 

Thor猛地张开双眼，他躺在一艘陌生的飞船中，周围环绕着几个他从未见过的生物，一个像是地球人的男人正在指指点点，一只浣熊则喋喋不休地嚷着“赔本”，他眨了眨眼，飞船外漂浮着阿斯加德舰艇的残骸，于是Thor明白他从死亡中回来了。

Loki在守护着他，他的兄弟，他的挚爱，为他而生，为他而死，为他进入光明之地，为他放弃英灵神殿。

我的兄弟，我的挚爱，Thor闭上眼睛，在心中默念，我将终生为你而战，然后终有一天，我们会在星光闪耀之处再次重逢。


	4. 落跑新娘

黄金国度阿斯加德沉浸在一片欢庆之中，人们在大街小巷中载歌载舞，尽情享用美酒与美食。阿斯加德是九界的中心，瑰丽富饶，是当之无愧的神国乐土，这里终年有不断的宴会，人们永远在欢庆，从出生到死亡，阿斯加德人似乎始终在享乐中度过。

然而这一天毕竟与众不同，金宫敞开，鲜花铺满了都城斯罗德万的土地，闪电宫装饰得富丽堂皇，这一天是继位不久的国王Thor结婚的日子。新任神王骁勇善战，威名传遍九界，他的婚礼自然是九界头等盛事。这会儿Thor正坐在黄金铸就的王座上，穿着一身打磨得光鲜闪亮的铠甲，焦虑地等待着他的新娘。Thor身材极高，肩膀宽阔，手臂强壮有力，更年轻时他总是留着一头金发，后来已经剪去，那头黄金般的垂肩长发实在令人可惜，但如今的Thor看起来却更具神王的威仪，像个真正历尽桑沧的战士了。Thor一只手握着他的父亲诸神之父Odin传给他的黄金权杖，另一只手摆在王座的扶手上，一双眼睛盯着殿堂尽头，等待他的伴侣。

阿斯加德的国王们总是亲自挑选自己的新娘，Thor也不例外。九界中适龄的公主无不期待他的垂青，但他却挑选了来自约顿海姆的王子Loki。约顿海姆数千年前曾在与阿斯加德的战争中一败涂地，这国度冰冷贫瘠，原本就远离其他世界，在战争中落败后就更加与世隔绝，变得十分神秘诡异。谁都没想到Thor竟然会从约顿海姆挑选伴侣——在诸神心目中，那片土地出产的国民也如同那里的大地一般寒冷无情，许多人经历过与约顿海姆的战争，见识过那些面目狰狞的巨人后裔，他们不理解为何Thor会放弃九界间多如繁星的美丽公主们，偏偏选了一个冷冰冰的巨人。对于自己的选择，Thor只说了一句话，“和平之约上需要一个印章”，他是神王，有权选择自己的伴侣，没有人胆敢真正挑衅他的权威与他手中的雷电之力，因此这桩婚姻正式决定下来，就连守护世界之树的命运女神都首肯了Thor的选择。

约顿海姆的队伍早已达到都城，矜持的王子始终没有露面，躲在帷幕重重的辇车中。车子高大宽敞，整体由铸铁打就，镶嵌着宝石与锦缎，象征着王子的身份与气派。这行头即使在见惯了财富的阿斯加德也足以令人咂舌称奇，人们围着辇车狂欢舞动，期望王子能掀开帷幕，对他们招招手，但王子不为所动，车上的帷幕动都不动一下，不免令人十分扫兴。辇车在宫殿门前停下，Thor远远望着那辆过分华丽的辇车，等着他的新娘走下车来，他迫切想要再见到Loki。过了许久，Loki仍然没有下车，空气似乎凝固了，四周狂欢的人群渐渐安静下来，似乎意识到了什么不对头的地方。有些人开始小声议论，笑那位异国王子过分矜持、竟然想要在Thor面前摆王族架子。Thor皱起眉毛，疑惑地瞪着密不透风的辇车，他知道约顿海姆的王室向来讳莫如深，王公贵族轻易绝不抛头露面，在喜欢与民同乐的阿斯加德王族看来，这点习俗未免有些装模作样，但Thor乐意为Loki打破惯例，即使如此，Loki也未免拖得太久，到这时候还不下车，无异于对神王的不敬。Thor顿了顿手中的权杖，那本是诸神之父征战时惯用的武器，沉闷的响声震动了整座宫殿，Thor走下王座，迈开步子走向他的伴侣，他在辇车前停下脚步，约顿海姆的武士们在他面前纷纷弓下高大的身体，Thor面目英俊，望着他们的目光也并不凶恶，但不知为何，这些久经战场的武士们在他的目光中感到了一种不容抗拒的威势，纷纷不自觉地在Thor面前弯下了腰。Thor咳嗽了一声，伸手掀开了帷幕：“来吧，王子殿下，我未来的妻子——”他的声音戛然而止，车辇内空空无人，王子Loki早就逃得无影无踪，只余下一丝淡淡的熏香气息，撩动Thor的心弦。

早上八点整，大英博物馆离开门尚早。最近这里正在举办维京时期文物的特展，一个高个子的黑发青年利落地走进博物馆后门，用工作人员的门卡进了展厅后的办公间，在桌边坐下，打开了桌子上的一个箱子。他戴上手套，从塞满箱子的软纸屑中拿出一把铁斧残骸打量。历经千年岁月，金属已经剥离得不成模样，但勉强还能看出表面残余的一些花纹。青年人拿起了一把放大镜细细观察，偶尔在笔记本上写下一些潦草的记录。就在这时候，有人敲响了办公室的门，青年抬头望去，门边站着一位十分美艳的红发女人，他认得这是接待处新来的Lorelei，“有什么事吗？”

“有人找你，Laufeyson教授。”

被称作Laufeyson教授的青年人放下手里的文物，慢条斯理地摘下手套，将略长的黑发理到耳后：“谁？”他觉得这位接待员望着自己的目光有点奇怪。Lorelei微微一笑：“他执意要见你，你出去就知道了。”

Laufeyson教授不怎么喜欢这位访客的傲慢态度：“这里十点钟才开门，请这位客人等到开门再说吧。”他冷冰冰地回答，不等Lorelei回复，重新戴上手套，摆弄起了手中的文物，一副“请勿打扰”的架势。Lorelei用近乎同情的目光看了他一眼，悄无声息地离开了办公室。Laufeyson教授花了一整个上午来记录这柄斧头上残留的花纹，要不是肚子饿得咕咕叫，他压根意识不到早就过了午饭时间。他看了看桌子上堆着的其他文物，决定还是在博物馆的咖啡厅里解决午饭比较省事，于是放下手里的资料，套上外套，匆匆走出了办公室。他穿过层层展区，给自己买了一份简单的三明治，等回到维京展区时，Laufeyson教授注意到了一位观览者。

这个人站在人群中实在太过显眼，你很难不注意到他，他很高，身材完美得像那种只会出现在电视上的明星，他穿着极普通的套头衫和工装款外套，双手抱在胸前，头发剃得很短，依稀可见发间有些疤痕，他正专注地低头看着一件展品，Laufeyson教授好奇地顺着他的视线望去，那是一把战斧。Laufeyson教授知道这件展品，这把战斧是科考队新近发掘出来的，周边记录及战斧上本身残留的篆刻显示这柄战斧是维京时代早期一个部落为了献给雷神Thor而特别打造的。他又看了一眼那位观览者，对方似乎也注意到了他，转过身来对他微笑。

两个人目光对视的那瞬间Laufeyson教授忽然觉得天旋地转，不知为何他感到了一阵恐惧，对方明明在对他微笑，但他的逃跑本能却在叫嚣着危险，他想拔腿逃跑，但在这个人的目光中他的身体却僵硬了，只能一动不动地站着，手里的三明治啪地一声掉到了地板上。那响声让Laufeyson教授醒过神来，他低头看着脚边的三明治，笑自己大惊小怪，弯腰捡起了三明治。那位游客走向了他：“你好。”他对Laufeyson教授微笑，伸出了右手，看起来十分友好，“Laufeyson教授，抱歉打扰你了。”

“你认识我？”Laufeyson教授疑惑地望着对方，犹豫地握住了他的右手。Laufeyson教授刚开始在这里工作，许多保安人员还叫不上他的名字，对方与他的距离很近，他看清了这位访客的脸，这个人很英俊，留着短短的络腮胡子，然而让他显得十分与众不同的是他的眼睛，他的左眼蓝得十分纯粹，像是极晴朗的天空，他的右眼则呈现出一种十分温暖的橙色，一条伤疤横贯眼皮，直延伸到脸颊。这条伤疤本该破坏他的容貌，但不知为何，却给这个人添加了一番别样的魅力。这样的异色瞳孔十分罕见，Laufeyson教授忍不住多看了一眼，甚至没意识到他们握手的时间长得有些过于暧昧了。等他意识到对方温暖的大手仍握着他的手掌时，Laufeyson教授咳嗽了一声，多少有些不自在地收回了手。

“Loki，对吗，你的名字？”游客仍在笑，Loki Laufeyson觉得事情有些不大对劲，他想不起什么时候遇到过这样一个人，但对方看起来对他却十分了解，他警惕地后退了一步，“需要我叫保安吗？”

“别紧张，”游客笑了，“我读过你的研究文章，觉得很有意思，所以想来这里看看。”

Loki完全不相信对方的话，他看起来绝对不像是会读完一整部枯燥乏味的考古论文的类型，不知道为什么Loki觉得他更像是个战士，也许刚刚参加过战争，他意识到自己听不出这个人的口音，也看不出他来自什么地方，这很奇怪，Loki向来很擅长读取身边的人，但他却对眼前这个人一无所知。这个游客身上有一种古怪的矛盾感，他看起来普普通通，却又那样与众不同。Loki本能地又开始觉得危险了：“我的荣幸。”他干巴巴地敷衍，“如果你不介意，我要回去继续工作了。”他匆匆离开这个游客，走得太快、差点在光滑的展厅里绊了一跤，走进仅限员工进入的通道后Loki才觉得安全了一些，关上门的瞬间他下意识地回头打量，那个游客还站在那里，远远地望着Loki，甚至对他友善地挥了挥手。

Loki的身影消失在门背后，游客一动不动地站在原地，Lorelei走到他身边，她似乎对这个人心存畏惧，不敢靠得太近：“陛下？”

来人正是Thor，阿斯加德之王，他随意地将双手插进牛仔裤口袋，看也没有看Lorelei一眼：“女巫，Loki身上发生了什么？”

“他对自己下了一个咒语，”Lorelei低声回答，“您要知道，Laufey之子在魔法方面的造诣相当出类拔萃，即使是我也看不透他的全部花样。但他对自己用了失忆咒，这是毫无疑问的，我想他是想要躲藏得更好一些……”

“你能解除它吗？”Thor打断了Lorelei的话，Lorelei皱起了眉毛，“恐怕很难办到，”她抬眼看了看Thor眼中的神情，又改了口，“但如果有机会容我仔细检查，也许我可以试试看……”

“别忘了你减刑的条件。”Thor说，转头兴致盎然地继续观看哪些展品。Lorelei无意识地摸了摸自己的脖子，那上面拴着一条镣铐，尽管无形无质，却牢牢锁住了她，让她无法离开阿斯加德的掌控。她是阿斯加德最臭名昭著的女巫之一，Thor的父亲Odin在位时期以叛国罪名判处她监禁终身。这一次Loki逃跑得太突然了，况且他本身也是九界中颇有名望的法师，若不是必须找到Loki带回阿斯加德以免发生更多争端，Thor绝对不会考虑释放Lorelei。

Loki几乎是逃回了办公室，他不知道自己为什么这么紧张，那个游客看起来像个普通的卡车司机，大英博物馆每天都会有几百个这样的游客穿梭来去，但那个人就是让Loki本能地觉得恐怖，他望着手里的三明治，一点胃口都没有，将那东西扔进了垃圾桶，给自己又倒了一杯红茶，这才回到办公桌边坐下。他完成了上午的文物检查，又从第二个箱子里找出了一张弓，这把弓的保存状况并不太好，Loki只能加倍小心进行勘察和记录。他正低头记录着弓柄上残留不多的文字，Lorelei走进了办公室：“Laufeyson教授？”

Loki不悦地抬头看着她，她不该几次三番打扰自己的工作，Loki认为自己应该和办公室的管理人员好好谈谈，但他仍尽量耐心地问：“有什么事？”

Lorelei完全不在乎他的冷漠，她走近了Loki，拉过一张椅子在他面前坐下，Loki显然不怎么喜欢她过分侵入自己的私人空间，他皱起了眉毛，身体向后仰了仰，耐着性子问：“你到底有什么事？”

Lorelei微微一笑：“甜心，我对你一点兴趣也没有，但抓到你的诱惑太大了，我不得不试一下。”

Loki还没来得及反应，Lorelei的手掌已经按上了他的额头，失去意识那瞬间，Loki脑海中闪过的最后一个念头是那只手非常柔软，而且带着一种古怪的香味。他摔倒在地板上，手里的弓掉在地面，摔得四分五裂。Lorelei挥了挥手，Loki的身体便悬浮在空气中，她用巫术打开了一道空间门，带着昏迷的Loki钻进了门中。当Loki再次醒来时，他发现自己身在一个昏暗的洞穴，洞穴十分宽大，阴冷潮湿，只穿了一件衬衫的他忍不住瑟瑟发抖。Lorelei就坐在他面前，她换了装束，身上的蓝色长裙看起来像是某种古怪的文艺复兴祭典展品，红褐色的长发掩盖了她美艳的面孔和丰满的胸脯，她望着Loki微笑：“你醒了？你到底对自己做了什么手脚？就连我都看不透你的咒语。”

“你在说什么？”Loki坐起身，又看了看自己身处的洞穴，“这里到底是哪里？”

“中庭人叫这里‘挪威’，不过千年前这里是我的一个藏身之处，”Lorelei站起来，凭空变出一只酒杯，杯中盛满了葡萄酒，“在把你交给Thor之前，我们应该好好谈谈。”

Loki很肯定眼前的人大概是个疯子，他看了一眼自己的手表，他失去意识不超过十五分钟，这个身材娇小的女人绝对没有办法在十五分钟内将自己从伦敦带到挪威，更别提她身上的怪异装束和她口中吐出的话语。Lorelei将手中的酒杯递给他，Loki摇了摇头，站起来走向了山洞洞口，他被眼前看到的景象震惊了，他看到了伦敦少见的晴朗天空，山间云雾缭绕，山脚下则是一片海滩。Loki目瞪口呆，揉着自己的太阳穴发愣，口中喃喃地说：“你是不是给我用了什么致幻剂？这是违法的……！”

Lorelei冷笑，刚要说话，一道惊雷撕开了原本晴朗的天空，乌云瞬间聚拢，暴雨席卷着狂风而来，吹得Loki不由自主地往山洞中退了几步。Lorelei花容失色，手中的酒杯掉在地上摔得粉碎，摸了摸颈中无形的锁链，却无法逃跑。Loki看到她吓得发抖的模样，忍不住问：“你害怕打雷？”

Lorelei还没来得及回答，一个低沉悦耳的声音响起：“我想她只是害怕随着雷声而来的人。”

Loki一愣，先前在博物馆展厅遇见的那个男人奇迹般地从轰鸣的雷电中现身，缓缓地降落到洞穴入口，伸手抚摸Loki的脸颊：“你好，Loki。”他的视线越过Loki的肩膀，望着他身后的Lorelei，不怎么耐烦地挥了挥手：“回阿斯加德吧，这里不需要你了。”

Lorelei如释重负，她的身影消失在彩虹色的光芒中。Loki瞠目结舌，他现在很肯定自己被灌下了分量不轻的致幻药物，两只手紧抱着脑袋，甚至没注意那个古怪的男人与他实在太贴近了。Thor好笑地看着Loki，把他拉到怀里：“抱歉，吓到你了吗？王子殿下？”

Loki还没有来得及消化这个问题，Thor便低下头，给了他一个结结实实的亲吻。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki坐在冰冷的岩石上，两只手防备地抱在胸前，气势汹汹地瞪着眼前这个自称“Thor”的男人，仿佛几分钟前被对方亲到双脚发软的人不是他一样。Thor脱下了自己肩头厚实的红色披风，Loki警惕地瞪着他，他只是把披风绕到在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的Loki肩头，将他牢牢裹住：“巨人不是应该不怕冷的吗？你到底是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”

Loki注意到了Thor身上打磨得闪闪发亮的铠甲，那套皮质铠甲看起来并不廉价，他辨认不出铠甲的材质，但至少从做工来看，这不是什么便宜的仿制品。眼前这个人也许是个疯子，但绝不是个普通的疯子。Thor的红披风又厚实又暖和，带着Thor的体温和气息，将Loki密实地包裹起来，他不再颤抖了，虽然想逞强扯掉披风，但还是明智地没有和自己过不去：“所以……”他咳嗽了一声，不自然地说，“你说你的名字是Thor，是传说中的雷神、阿斯加德的国王？”

Thor一笑，走到Loki身边，挨着他在岩石上坐下，一只手撩开他脸颊边垂落的几丝黑发，“而你是我的新娘，Loki，并且你将成为阿斯加德的王后。”

Loki皱起了眉毛，这家伙的毛病看起来还不轻，要不就是自己真的嗑药嗑得太嗨，他已经懒得去反驳什么，而是环顾四周，琢磨着有没有什么办法能逃离这个该死的山洞，或者从噩梦中醒过来。可惜Loki明白自己多半并没有在做梦，意识也是清醒的，只是陷入了一个十分古怪、凭他的知识范围无法理解的局面中。Thor十分耐心地望着他，“你从我们的婚礼上逃跑了，不仅如此，还把自己变成了一个人类、消除了所有神域的记忆，你可真顽皮。”他轻笑出声，Loki有种不好的预感，果然Thor扳住了他的脸，亲吻他的眉眼和脸颊。他的手很有力，胸膛强壮结实，嘴唇却温柔无比，Loki想推开他，Thor开始亲吻他的耳朵，舌尖在他耳垂上碾磨，弄得Loki浑身颤抖，他感觉到了Thor炽热的呼吸，他低沉的声音好似梦中低语：“虽然我不介意你的形态，但当我们完成婚姻时，我希望你能恢复本体。”

他的暗哑的声音在Loki身体里点燃了一把火焰，让Loki浑身发抖、下腹紧绷，他可耻地发现自己被撩拨起了欲望，被Thor，一个诡异的绑架犯，可能还是个神经病。他试图挣扎，Thor话中的含义再明显不过，Loki既不知道什么是“本体”，也不想和Thor“完成婚姻”：“你、你先冷静一点……”他的脸涨红了，结结巴巴地说，努力把自己从Thor的怀抱中拔出来。

“别紧张，我当然不会在这里做什么，我们得先回阿斯加德……”Thor笑了，一只手轻轻一举，就把Loki整个人抱到自己大腿上，牢牢按住了他的腰。Loki身材很高，分量也不轻，Thor抱着他却好似完全感受不到他的体重一样轻松。这下他们两个人之间的距离变得太过接近，Loki被迫分开双腿骑跨着Thor强健有力的双腿，他甚至感觉到对方裆部的软甲被什么顶起来，不客气地戳着自己的大腿内侧。他窘迫极了，别过头不肯看绑架犯的脸，Thor却用一只手将他的脸转向自己：“让我看看你，我好久没有好好看过你了。”

Loki很想说自己根本不认识他，但Thor那双异色瞳孔中流露出来的深情让他沉默了，他无法形容那双眼睛中翻涌的情绪：欲望，激情，渴求，焦躁，以及浓稠的爱意胶着在那双美丽的眼睛中，那让Loki心慌意乱，几乎就要陷入Thor低沉柔和的爱语中。他猛地醒过神来，在Thor又一次准备亲吻他的嘴唇前堵住了对方的嘴，“这太疯狂了，”他没办法直视Thor的眼睛，“我要怎么才能回家？”

Thor笑了，隔着Loki的手掌，还是“亲吻”了他的嘴唇：“吾爱，我正要带你回家。”

带走Lorelei的彩虹色光芒再次降临，笼罩了两个人的身体，Loki还没来得及说话，就感觉到Thor的手臂紧紧箍着他的腰，一股巨大无比的吸力将他引到空中，他在星座中穿梭，宇宙在他眼前展开，星空炸裂，五光十色，流转动荡，让他目眩神迷。Thor紧搂着他穿过浩瀚的宇宙，当他们着陆时，Loki发现自己站在一栋金碧辉煌的宫殿前，宫门口铺着厚实的红绒地毯，花瓣装点着脚下的路。Thor仍紧搂着他，Loki目瞪口呆地望着眼前这个全然陌生的黄金国度，不知为何，一个念头滑入脑海，他忍不住脱口而出：“阿斯加德的彩虹桥……”

Thor笑着亲吻了他的额头：“我就知道你的法术没有那么绝对！”他看起来十分愉悦，将Loki打横抱起来，踏上红毯，迈步走向了宫殿。Loki涨红了脸：“你非要这么尴尬吗？”他窘迫地打量四周，幸好这栋宫殿门前空荡荡的，一个人都没有，这让Loki觉得没那么丢脸了。Thor抱着他踩过花瓣，迈进了宫殿大门：“我听说你不喜欢热闹，这栋闪电宫是专门为你修建的，非常安静。”他愉快地将Loki抱进宫殿大门，沿着长廊走了一段路，Loki目不转睛地透过长廊两侧的落地窗打量外面的世界，这里确实超出他的想象：整个国度似乎由黄金铸造，山川绵延不息，海水奔流不止，他的视线在悬浮在空中的山麓和眼前的金宫之间来回切换，没注意到Thor已经带他来到一间宽敞的大门前。这扇门同样是黄金铸就，门上刻着某种古老的文字和图案，Loki打量了一眼那些图案，发现它们并不只是简单的装饰，那更像是一组故事，他忍不住顺着最上方的图案观看起来。Thor似乎很得意，轻轻将他放下，拍了拍手。门上的雕刻缓缓流动，图案中的人物舞动起来，产生了类似动画一样的效果。Thor搂住Loki的肩膀，指着最上面一副雕刻，那雕刻中高举战斧、身披铠甲的勇士显然是他，而他身后排列着整齐的军队，看起来他似乎身在战场：“这是我第一次见到你的场景，我想你会喜欢的。那是多久以前了？四五百年了吧……？”

Loki无法想象如此漫长的时间，更无法想象自己竟然已经生存了四五百年甚或更久，他的认知已经无法消化更多信息，只能傻乎乎地听Thor自言自语般地说着：“等你恢复记忆，你就会想起来了，那是约顿海姆的战场，当时我在那里负责帮助你们抵抗黑暗精灵的入侵，你就那么出现在战场上……”他说，声音中透着一份甜蜜，指向了下一幅雕刻。这幅画面中刻着的人物倒也和Loki有些相似，这不过雕像的双眼处镶嵌着一对红色的宝石，身体也涂了蓝色的颜料，额头上还长着两只弯弯的长角，这个人物与Thor并肩站在战场正中，手中闪烁着绿色的火焰。Thor知道现在的Loki不记得那些，耐心地继续解释：“这就是你本来的面目，你是约顿人，是九界最有名的法师。当然那时候我还不认识你，你那么年轻，刚过了成年礼，抱歉我那时候小看了你。”他举起Loki的右手放到唇边轻吻了一下，仍拉着他的手不放，“你让我等了够久了，吾爱。”

Loki的脸又热又烫，不管Thor的话是不是真的，把这整个过程刻在门上供所有有出入这个房间权限的人观赏，实在让他觉得太羞耻了，Loki认为如果自己真是Thor口中所描述的那位了不起的王子与法师，可能会想一把火把Thor烧死。他还没有来得及抱怨，Thor已经推开了房门，门背后是一间宽敞精致的卧室，每一样家具都尽善尽美，充分体现了阿斯加德王室的富庶。对Loki这样的装饰显然有点过于夸张，他不知所措地站在门边，直觉告诉他进了这扇门绝不会有什么好事发生。Thor不容他拒绝，他在Loki耳边低语：“是时候停止你的把戏了，我说过了，Loki，我要你恢复你的原本面目。”

Loki模糊地想Thor大概是指浮雕里那个蓝色的形象，他可不知道该怎么办，只能僵硬地站着。Thor将他推进了屋子，让他在一张巨大无比的床上坐下，那张床非常柔软，铺着雪白的寝具，每一样都镶嵌了金色的花边。Thor在他面前单膝跪下，双手握住了Loki无措地垂在身侧的手，“来吧，Loki，你的人类形态承受不了我，你最好快点变回去。”

“我不知道……”Loki无助地咬了一下嘴唇，他的脑海里一片空白，有点怨恨自己——如果Thor所言属实，那他可真是给自己捅了一个天大的大篓子，他不死心地反驳，“也许你真的认错人了，你看，我和你的王后长得一点都不像，不是吗？”他垂死挣扎，脸上不自觉地挂上一个讨好的笑，Thor笑出了声，“没错，狡猾的骗子……”他握紧了Loki的双手，Loki猛然觉得一阵电流顺着自己的两只手掌传来，那并不疼痛，只不过浑身酥麻的感觉十分古怪，他瞪大了眼睛，低头看到Thor指尖闪烁的火花，第一次真切地意识到自己绝对还清醒着，而眼前的Thor确实是雷电之神。

“我没什么耐心，Loki，你最好解除咒语。”Thor脸上的笑容敛去，他望着Loki的目光也不再一味温柔，而是带了一种Loki不熟悉的冷酷。随着他的话语，Loki明显感觉到手上传来的电流加强了，电流在他皮肤下激烈地窜动着，逐渐加强的刺痛令他说不出话、咬紧了嘴唇忍耐。Thor不肯放手，他紧盯着Loki，像一只苍鹰盯着自己的猎物，看到Loki固执地忍痛的样子，他皱起了眉毛：“你知道，Loki，我的雷电不会真正伤害你，但你会感受到所有的痛苦……”他又加重了一份神力，这次Loki忍不住了，他叫出了声，身体软倒在Thor怀中剧烈地抖动，他的头发被汗水和泪水打湿了，缠住了Thor的颈子，Thor叹了一口气，小声说：“你为什么这么固执？”他放开了Loki的手，在Loki松了一口气的当口，他将Loki紧搂在怀里，电流再一次窜过Loki全身，这一次比之前还要痛苦许多，而Thor紧紧地搂着他，他甚至无法挣扎，只能一动不动地承受那份痛苦，Loki的意识渐渐模糊，朦朦胧胧间他听到自己说：“你……就是这样对待自己的爱人吗……？”

“我曾发誓会珍爱你、保护你，可你仍旧一再背叛我，将我的心当成一件玩具，”Thor在Loki耳边叹息，亲吻他湿漉漉的鬓角，“你甚至在我们的婚礼上逃走，就只为了愚弄我。你该明白，Loki，我的宽容并非毫无限度，你不该这样试探我。”

Loki痛得神志不清，好不容易熬过了这一阵的折磨，他浑身无力，伏在Thor怀里喘息，“但我不知道……”他觉得自己一点出息也没有，声音虚弱得几乎像在求饶，“就算我想变回去，我也不知道该怎么办……”

“你从前曾经对我说过一些有意思的东西，”Thor不为所动，再一次加大了手上的电力，“你说一个优秀的法师在施法的时候总会留有余地，你的咒语总会有一些机关，一个触发解除咒语的关窍，比如生死危机……”他低头吻了Loki满是齿痕的嘴唇，“这个总该够了吧？”又一阵电力从他的手掌上传到了Loki体内。

窗外雷声轰鸣，闪电劈裂了天空，整个阿斯加德都为这异常而躁动不安，Thor的大手握上了Loki的颈子，轻轻抚摸他耳后白皙柔软的皮肤，Loki的身体在他源源不绝的电击之下不停地痉挛着，一种极其美丽、仿佛傍晚时分的天空一样的蓝色渐渐透了出来，可当Thor欣喜地收回雷电后，那抹蓝色又迅速消失了。Thor愤怒极了，窗外电闪雷鸣，暴雨将至，他把Loki软绵绵的身体抱起来丢进床铺间，将他身上那套中庭的服饰剥掉。Loki赤裸地躺在柔软的床铺中间，无意识地弯曲身体，搂住了自己的肩膀。他的皮肤很苍白，并不是Thor记忆中的模样，Thor毫不在乎，他脱掉了自己的铠甲，坐在Loki身边抚摸他仍微微颤抖的肩膀：“我将会同样享受你中庭人的形态，但你会承受不住。”

“你……你真是个混蛋……”Loki有气无力地说，Thor满不在乎地把他翻过去，“如果你想起你对我做过的事情，我的爱，你就会明白你罪有应得。”

Loki勉力支撑起身体想要逃脱眼下这个比被电击更加可怕的局面，但Thor只用一只手就牢牢按住了他的腰，他居高临下骑在Loki身后，望着他细长的肢体和挺翘的屁股，另一只手毫不领情地在那两团软肉上拍了一巴掌。白皙的皮肤上立刻显出一枚鲜红的掌印，Loki痛得叫了一声，Thor顺势把两根手指插进他唇间，他的手指上带着血与火的味道，夹住了Loki的舌头玩弄：“舔湿它们。”

Loki没法反抗，Thor的手指将他的嘴巴塞得满满当当，他的舌头卷上了Thor的手指，口水顺着他的嘴角流下，打湿了床褥。Thor用手指操着他的嘴巴，另一只手抚摸着Loki被打得红肿的屁股，间或再拍上一两巴掌，一次比一次力道用得更重。他是对的，Loki的凡人躯体很难承受他的力度，他痛得瑟瑟发抖，却又叫不出声，泪水顺着他的脸颊滚落，他仍被迫含着Thor的手指。Loki这模样看上去实在是狼狈又可怜，Thor却毫不怜悯，他的手指沿着Loki臀间的肉缝滑动，“我很怀疑你这里是否能承受我。”他轻声说，Loki能感到他勃起的阴茎紧贴着自己的大腿：那东西又硬又热，沉甸甸地抵着他，他觉得如果Thor真的打算就这么上他，可能会把他活活干死。他呜咽个不停，拼命想要吐出Thor的手指，可Thor把他死死按住，让他动弹不得，他的声音低沉温柔，带着一份十分真挚的甜蜜，可他手上的力道却截然相反：“我可真怀念我第一次占有你的情景，”他说，弯腰亲吻Loki的耳朵，胯下的阴茎贴上了Loki红肿的臀肉，“你可真能哭，眼泪流得比现在还多，可一旦把我全吃下去了，你又那么高兴、好像整个九界都比不上我的家伙能让你快乐。”他面不改色地说着这样下流的话语，手指滑入Loki臀瓣之间，磨蹭着那个狭小潮湿的入口，“我可以就这样操你的，吾爱，如果这能教会你别再挑衅我，我会十分享受。”

Loki被他的话弄得脸红心跳，说不出是害怕还是情动，他拼命扭头想要看清Thor的脸，Thor终于慈悲地抽出了手指，他把Loki的身体翻过来，让他面对自己，他望着Loki那双湿漉漉的碧绿色眼睛无可奈何地叹了一口气：“可你还是赢了，你这个骗子，你知道我不会真的伤害你，所以你就一而再、再而三地挑战我。我该怎么做才能让你明白，我真的爱着你？”Thor近乎自言自语地说，刚刚电击、掌掴过Loki的手掌此刻温柔无比地捧着他的脸颊，拇指拂去他脸上仍不停滚落的泪水。Thor的话音刚落，一阵柔和无比的金绿色光芒闪过，床上本来可怜兮兮地哭个不停的Loki发生了变化：Thor怀念的那身蓝色皮肤渐渐掩盖了原本的白色，他的头上长出了两只长角，眼睛也变得如同红宝石般鲜艳，他的脸颊上仍然带着泪痕，不过他的目光中已经没有了一点之前的软弱与可怜，正相反，他看起来得意洋洋，弯起一条腿勾住了Thor精壮的腰：“我的爱，我的Thor，你还是找到了那句触发我的魔法的关键，这可真是令我意外。”

这次轮到Thor目瞪口呆地望着他未来的王后，恢复本体的Loki脸上挂着一个诡计得逞的笑容，咒语解除，他已经恢复了记忆与力量，柔韧的腰肢微微一挺，就将他身上强壮的国王掀翻，他跨上了Thor的身体，两只手撑在Thor脸颊两旁，长长的黑发垂落，盖住了Thor的肩膀，他低头望着Thor的脸微笑：“现在你打算要享受你的战利品了吗？还是说你更喜欢那个可怜巴巴的我？”


	5. 狮子与蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狮锤蛇基段子集

索尔望着眼前巨大的囚笼，脸上露出了一丝笑意。他伸手掀开了笼子上盖着的密实防雨布，只掀开了那么一点点，黑暗中露出一双绿色的眼睛，爬行动物的眼睛冷冰冰的，不带一丝感情。那种绿色十分纯粹，像是盛夏时的雨林，带着丰沛的水意，隐隐透出一丝金光。索尔满意地放下了幕布，对着身边围着的部下们点了点头。他的手下如释重负，七手八脚地上前抬起了牢笼。笼子是精钢焊制，本身的分量已经不轻，总算笼内囚徒处于特殊情况，丢失了大部分体重，否则就算是这些体力强化的兽人，恐怕也很难抬起牢笼。索尔现在心情十分愉悦，哼着荒腔走板的歌，惬意地脱下西装外套，又扯开了衬衫领口，两只手随意地插进西裤口袋，望着那只缓缓被抬进自己宅邸的笼子。地下室已经为此特别装修过，模拟了雨林里潮湿的环境，灯光调节得很幽暗，应该会让对方感到舒适。索尔不喜欢这里，他是草原上奔跑的狮子，喜欢浅草、阳光和微风，但若有对方的陪伴，他倒也不讨厌待在这里。他的属下们快速安顿好囚犯，又快速离开，片刻后地下室便只剩下索尔与他倒霉的囚徒。他慢条斯理地卷起衬衫袖口，露出两条结实的手臂，走到牢笼边掀开幕布，望着笼内盘踞的那条巨大的森蚺微笑。

蚺蛇通体暗绿，体型比寻常的蚺大得多，但这条蚺的状态有些狼狈，他的体重过低，脊骨突兀地支棱着，几乎撑不住那一身闪着暗绿色光芒的鳞片。索尔蹲下身体望着对方，蛇眼紧盯着他，金色的瞳孔凝聚成一条直线，通体肌肉绷紧，防备地蜷缩着。地下室里很潮湿，人工水雾几乎汇成了降雨，索尔打开了牢笼，这条蚺蛇看来饥饿已久，这样巨大的一条蚺可以轻松绞死一个普通人类，但索尔却似乎完全不在乎。蚺一动不动，紧盯着索尔的脸，索尔耐心地蹲在他面前，等他主动出击。

然而蚺仍旧不动，他看起来十分疲惫，将头颅缩进躯体下，只露出一点吻部，索尔把这当成示弱，他对此表示满意，将室内的湿度开得更高，转头对着蚺蛇微笑：“弟弟，你到底是怎么把自己搞得这么狼狈的？”

蚺蛇发出了一阵嘶哑的声音，索尔在脑海中听到了他的回答。

“别得意了，哥哥，你总该听过农夫与蛇的故事吧。”

索尔愉快地笑了，走回牢笼前，用快得连蚺都无法防备的速度拽住了他的三寸，将他拖出了牢笼。蚺强大无比的绞力在他手上似乎不值一提，冰冷的鳞片划过他的手臂，对方竭力反抗，但索尔手上稍微用力，他就不得不放松紧绷的肌肉。

“放开我，哥哥，我现在没力气和你斗。”脑海中又响起了那个冷冰冰的声音，索尔把他拽出牢笼，看着他在自己面前不情愿地展开身体，露出与周身不相称的膨大腹部。

“这就是原因了？”索尔望着蚺蛇不断蠕动的躯体，另一只手抚上他腹部的凸起，“洛基，你跟我上床后就消失得无影无踪，就是为了这个？”

“那你呢，你打算把我关起来吗？”蚺在索尔脑海中冷笑，他忽然有些怀念弟弟真实的声音，而非如此通过法术交流。但显然洛基现在不能恢复人形，索尔将他缠上自己高大的身躯，洛基现在体重还不到一百磅，索尔很轻易便将他扛到了肩膀上，他的手掌抚摸着洛基的脊背，他的身体太热，洛基不高兴地紧缩身体，又慑于他的力量，不得不老老实实地待在他身上。

索尔满意地亲吻了洛基的头部，“我会把你锁在这里的，我的兄弟，直到你乖乖听话为止。”

他说，原本蓝色的双眼中染上了一点阴暗之色。洛基近乎绝望地将头颅埋进了索尔颈间，这一次他知道，自己再也逃不掉了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狮锤蛇基段子

第一片雪花落下来的时候，洛基知道自己大概撑到了极限。

他的身体对气温非常敏感，对他来说纽约绝不是个好住所，但索尔在这里，这段时间洛基认为还是不要惹他哥哥不快为好，因此也就勉为其难留在纽约。他来这里时是深秋，现在已是深冬，公寓的暖气开到最高，洛基还是觉得困倦。他坐在壁炉旁边，手里还抱着暖炉，脑子里像是米布丁一样一片糊涂，根本想不成事情。看来索尔把他带来这里确实是刻意的，他们一起长大，索尔熟知他的承受能力及周期，但此刻洛基已经无心去管那些，他尽量靠近火炉，昏昏沉沉的，连毛衣袖口被烧焦都没有发现。

索尔进门时就看到他的兄弟蜷缩在火炉边，瘦长的身体缩成一团，头一点一点的，显然困倦到了顶点，毛衣的袖口还烧焦了一大片，焦糊的味道填满了整间客厅。索尔好笑地走到洛基身边，伸手把他从躺椅上拉起来抱进怀里，他的体温比普通人类高上那么几度，对于洛基来说十分舒适。洛基半张开眼睛，还是困得厉害，但索尔身上的热气让他多少清醒了一些。他靠着索尔一动不动，懒洋洋的，好像全身的骨头都消失了。索尔不得不承认他喜欢洛基这种乖顺的模样，没了毒牙的洛基总会让他想起两人还年少的时光，那时候空气比现在清新，河水比现在干净，那时候的洛基也比现在更依恋他。他伸手捧住洛基的脸，洛基的身体很冷，就连对着火炉的那边都是凉的，索尔一只手紧紧搂着他的腰，另一只手抚摸他光滑冰冷的脸颊，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。

洛基模模糊糊的，被吻了也没什么回应，只是木然地张开嘴巴，任索尔舔咬。索尔亲了他一会儿，看他还是没有清醒的意思，终于意识到今天的气温可能实在太低了，只好叹了口气，把洛基抱进了卧室。卧室比客厅还要冷一些，索尔把外面的暖炉搬进来重新打开，又放下了床架上的帷幕，把洛基的衣服脱掉放进床帐里。洛基比夏天时削瘦得多了，天气变冷后他就不怎么进食了，这对他来说倒是常事，索尔也不怎么担心，他看着洛基光滑冰冷的皮肤，总觉得隐隐能看到鳞片。洛基要是在这时候变身可就不妙了。索尔飞快地脱掉了自己的衣服，爬上床，把洛基抱进怀里，盖上了毛毯。洛基的身体像一根冰柱，索尔深吸了一口气，反而把他搂得更紧了一些。过了不知道多久，索尔热得出了一头大汗，他不怕冷，这天气对他来说只能算是凉爽，和洛基闷在毯子里，外面又开了暖炉，他热得都要虚脱了，反而觉得洛基冰冷的身体抱起来非常舒服。洛基终于醒了，他在黑暗中望着索尔，绿眼睛里泛着水光，眨了几下，似乎还不太明白究竟发生了什么。索尔亲他的额头：“觉得好点了吗？”

洛基本能地往索尔怀里钻，把脸埋进索尔肩头，身体紧贴着索尔的胸口，即使仍勉强维持人形，他仍按照蛇类本能，四肢缠上了索尔的身体不放。索尔转身把他搂紧了，不停地亲吻洛基的耳朵和脸颊，耐心地等洛基清醒。又过了很久，洛基终于睁开了眼睛，索尔目光锐利，即使在黑暗中也能看清洛基的样子，他现在总算有了一些热度，不像刚才那么冰冷，目光似乎也开始聚焦了。

“现在是什么时候了？”洛基懒懒地问，他觉得很舒服，索尔很暖和，他的皮肤光滑柔软，比外面客厅里的暖炉好用多了。

索尔吻洛基的头发，“傍晚吧。”他心不在焉地说，两只手不自觉地摸上洛基的屁股，那两块肉团是洛基身上唯一还算柔软的地方，没有瘦得露出骨头来硌手。

“我要回南方。”洛基迷迷糊糊地说，索尔嗯了一声，却不回答，他的两只手不怀好意地摸着洛基的屁股，两个人赤身裸体地依偎了这么久，他的阴茎早就硬了起来，热乎乎地贴着洛基冰凉的大腿，前液打湿了那里柔韧的皮肤。洛基皱起眉毛，他现在没有这个兴致，靠着索尔的体温他才勉强恢复了神志，他已经几个星期吃不下东西了，没有体力应付索尔：“不行。”他烦躁地说，虽然不想真的触怒索尔，但也不能和自己的本能过不去。

索尔叹了口气，洛基这回陪自己待到了深冬，已经是从没有过的事情了，再这样下去可能会对他的健康有影响，洛基从没有真正进入过冬眠，他们都不知道那对他的身体会有多糟糕。他看着洛基眼下的阴影，把他往自己怀里又搂紧了一些，“没事，我什么都不会做，就这么躺一会儿吧。”

洛基哼了一声，索尔看起来很诚恳，他的阴茎却截然相反，仍然兴致勃勃地紧贴着洛基的大腿，似乎十分想钻进他腿间的缝隙里。洛基翻了个白眼，他还得暖和一会儿，不舍得放弃索尔这个绝佳的热源，他闭上眼睛放松身体，索尔渐渐感觉到了一种极大的缠力，那力度即使是他都有些吃不消，若是普通的人类大概已经断气了。索尔低头，不意外地看到洛基下半身已经蛇化，紧紧卷着自己的腿。洛基的鳞片比他的皮肤还冷，深绿色的鳞片上带着不十分明显的花斑，隐隐翻着彩虹色泽。索尔笑着摇摇头：“你也不用现出原形吧。”

洛基不说话，闭着眼睛把索尔缠得更紧，几乎是狩猎时的缠法，反正他知道自己这位毫无血缘关系的兄长能承受他的力度。索尔亲了亲他的太阳穴，索性也现了原型，金色的巨狮压得床铺咯吱作响，他的动物形态比人类形态体温还要高，洛基心满意足地蜷缩进他的怀抱中，紧紧贴着他柔软的肚腹，再次闭上了眼睛。

第二天索尔拖着一个睡得模模糊糊的洛基登上了去佛罗里达的班机，一个礼拜后洛基终于在临海别墅湿暖的晨风中彻底清醒，他吃下了普通人类一个星期份的食物，然后索尔操了他整整三天。当憋久了的狮子终于心满意足放开他时，洛基已经感觉不到自己的下半身了，他悲愤地看着自己满是各种体液和手印的两条腿，决定以后还是在纽约过冬——冬眠就冬眠吧，他哥哥总不见得还会奸尸！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玩弄那个什么你知道的，我已经坏掉了不要拯救我，让想象力飞驰吧！！  
> 生殖隔离，什么是生殖隔离，神之间不存在生殖隔离的

如果可以，洛基很想一整天都待在水里，偶尔爬出去晒晒太阳，但他还是得吃饭，现在是雨季，他的食量开始变大，身体叫嚣着要弥补冬天时失去的分量。他坐在餐桌前，吃下了今天的第五份十二盎司厚切牛排。索尔坐在他对面，和洛基不同，他喜欢干旱，不喜欢湿热，他不停地流汗，喝水，再继续流汗，他觉得自己可能就要死于脱水了，连最爱的三分带血牛排都吃不下。

洛基动作优雅地切下一小块牛排送入口中，望着他对面汗水淋漓的兄长。索尔看起来十分狼狈，金发湿透了，粘在脸颊上，蓝色的双眼中都满是水雾，气呼呼地瞪着洛基：“我要离开这个鬼地方。”

“我还陪你在纽约过冬呢。”洛基慢条斯理地拿起餐巾擦擦嘴角，继续切盘子里的肉。索尔懊恼地咕哝了一句什么，索性站起来脱掉身上湿漉漉的衬衫，又气呼呼地拽掉了短裤，赤身裸体地走进了浴室。洛基偏头打量他肌肉分明的背影，看到索尔紧翘的屁股和双腿间晃荡来去的阴茎时他微笑着低头，切下又一块牛排，却没有入口。他站起来，脚步轻盈地跟着索尔进了浴室。浴室很大，即使对他们来说也足够宽敞，里面装了一只特别订制的浴缸，在旱季能容下洛基的整个身体——他完全变身时体长超过十米，几乎可以填满整间浴室。索尔颓丧地站在洗漱台前，一只手撑着台子，另一只手不停地把冷水撩到脸上。洛基倚在门边看他，知道自己得给他一些甜头，现在是雨季，他体内的生物钟一向准确，马上就是求偶的时节，他能感觉到体内的躁动。洛基脱掉了衬衫和长裤，索尔回头看时，发现他已经赤身裸体，正缓慢地走进浴室，打开了浴缸的水阀。冷水很快就填满了浴缸，洛基将自己的身体埋了进去，一阵沙沙的摩擦声后，他的下半身恢复原形，庞大的蛇身肌肉坚实，几乎占满整个浴缸，暗绿色的鳞片在水下闪着虹光。他的尾巴悄无声息探出水面，滑向了索尔，缠住了他的脚踝。索尔感觉到了他冰冷的鳞片，强大的绞力将他拉进了浴缸，索尔失去平衡，跌进洛基怀里，冷水漫过他汗湿的身体，索尔撑起上半身，眯起眼睛打量着一脸微笑的洛基：“你又在玩什么花样？”

洛基把他拉近，尾巴卷着他的大腿，在他耳边低语了几句，索尔瞪大了眼睛：“真的？”

“为什么不？你不是很好奇吗？”洛基一只手撑着自己的侧脸，靠在浴缸边缘，嘴角咬着自己修长的手指，眼睛眨了眨，碧绿眼珠中的瞳仁化成金色，汇成一条直线，望着一脸兴奋的兄长，“错过这个季节，就算我想给你看也没机会了。”

索尔一把抓住了他的尾巴，滑溜溜冷冰冰的鳞片让他觉得很舒服，他把洛基数米长的尾巴拉出水面，然后便轻易找到了自己好奇的部分。繁殖季将近，身体本能比进化出来的头脑更忠于自然的召唤，在层层叠叠的暗绿色鳞片下，索尔找到了一处被掩盖的小小洞口。他饶有兴味地抬眼看了一眼洛基，洛基从来都不肯给他看这个，就算他们已经共处了相当漫长的一段岁月，他还是坚持这是自己的“私人事物”。但现在他毫无保留，安安静静地坐在浴缸里，任凭兄长把玩他的躯体。索尔不忙着探索手上的新发现，他埋进冷水里，搂住洛基的腰，一面抚摸他腰下光滑的鳞片，一面亲吻他的脸颊。洛基半闭上眼睛心不在焉地任他亲吻，尾巴在水下不安分地滑来滑去，磨蹭着索尔肌肉坚实的大腿。索尔吻他的脸颊、嘴唇，当咬上他雪白的脖子时，索尔问：“你会怀孕吗？”  
洛基差点笑出声，他低头看索尔的脸，手指缠上他湿漉漉的金发，索尔眼中的神色并不怎么热切，更多的是好奇：“你不觉得我们差得有点远吗？哥哥？”他笑着说，尾巴卷住索尔的下半身，半开玩笑地绞紧了他的身体，“和你？基本不可能。”

索尔看起来有点失望，但很快又笑了起来：“也是，卵里钻出一只狮子，听起来实在太奇怪了。”他又兴致盎然地继续亲洛基的胸口，咬住一边的乳头戏吮，一只手捞住洛基不老实的尾巴，再一次拉出水面。鳞片覆盖下的生殖口已经打开了，索尔用手指将那几片鳞片拨得更开，生殖口是淡粉红色的，在索尔指尖下缓缓蠕动，似乎想将他的手指吞下去。索尔试着插进了一点指尖，洛基整个身体几乎没入水中，仰起头舒适地呻吟起来。索尔登时兴致盎然，平时他和洛基亲热的时候得铆足全力才能换来洛基的一点呻吟，没想到繁殖期时稍微碰触他的敏感地方就能让洛基如此兴奋。索尔敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到了一丝气味，那味道来自洛基的生殖口，很甜腻，他想这一定是蛇类求偶时散发的费洛蒙，虽然对他没有什么效果，但光是视觉刺激以及洛基的声音也足够让索尔性奋了。他望着水面下的洛基，洛基在水中回望着他，平日苍白的脸颊泛起红晕，绿中带金的瞳仁一眨不眨地盯着索尔，索尔微微一笑，将一整根手指插进了那道窄小的生殖口。洛基的身体在水中翻滚，带出一片水花，打湿了整块地板。索尔不停地将手指插进去再抽出来，带出许多滑腻的粘液，洛基在水中扭动，身体无意识地缠住了索尔，除了尾巴那一段被索尔抓在手中玩弄，他的整个下半身裹住了索尔的腿，索尔能感受到庞大蛇身内蕴含的力量，倘若他只是个普通人类，说不定早就被绞死了。他用一只手把洛基埋在水面下的上半身捞出来，堵住了他湿漉漉的嘴唇狂野地亲吻，同时将两根手指插进了被操开的生殖口。洛基在他口中呜咽叫喊，近乎哭泣般的呻吟全被索尔吞下。两个人气喘吁吁地亲吻，索尔已经插进了三根手指，他甚至考虑能不能就这样操洛基的尾巴。仿佛看穿了他的想法，洛基倏地抽回了自己的尾巴，顺势狠狠地抽打了他的腹部：“不行！”

“嘿！”索尔不满地想再抓住他的尾巴，洛基敏捷地滑出浴缸，当索尔跳出来抓住他时，蛇尾已经消失不见，只剩两条雪白修长的腿。

“你可真狡猾。”索尔把洛基按在盥洗台上亲他的下巴，洛基的两条腿环住了他的腰，双手撑着自己的身体，仰头任索尔亲吻，“你可真变态。”他毫不留情地反击，索尔气呼呼地咬他的喉咙，大猫的獠牙伸出来，在洛基柔软的皮肤上留下了清晰的牙印。他的两只手不停揉捏洛基的屁股，洛基最近食量暴增，这里也有了可喜的成果，两团软肉弹性十足，极佳的手感几乎让索尔忘记了那点挫败。他把洛基抱起来，早就硬着的阴茎一口气便顶进了洛基的后穴，那里还很湿滑，立刻便贪婪地绞紧了索尔的阴茎。洛基痛得露出獠牙，可惜他的牙实在没什么伤害作用，索尔索性一只手堵住他的嘴巴，另一只手抱着他的身体，把他托起来往卧室走。洛基的屁股被索尔的大家伙填得满满当当，每走一步他都能感觉到那根又烫又硬的家伙在不停地深入他内部细滑柔软的部分，顶得他几乎要就此失控：“你……真的很变态……”他在索尔手掌下竭力呜咽，咬着他的手心断断续续地说，索尔把他丢进大床，阴茎滑出身体时洛基不怎么满意地咕哝了一声，索尔把他按进床里，一手捞起他的屁股，分开两瓣臀肉，毫不客气地将自己昂扬怒立、因他的体液而湿漉漉的阴茎毫不留情地再塞了回去：“你自作自受。”他说，低头咬住了洛基的后颈，用标准的狮子交配的姿势，又操了他整整三天三夜。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太惊悚了，蚺可是卵胎生啊……达尔文的棺材板压不住了！！

索尔在地下室里修建了一个水槽，水槽很大，配置了过滤装置，能保证里面的水源时刻新鲜干净。洛基超过十米的身体都藏在水槽里，只露出一小块吻部，偶尔伸出分叉的长舌探知空气中的气味。这是他在索尔地下室生活的第五个月，坦白说囚禁与否对现在他的来说没有什么区别。他不进食，原本结实的躯体瘦得不到原先的一半，下腹靠近生殖腔的地方突兀地鼓出来，体力匮乏让他整日一动不动，全靠水温维持一线生机。大部分时间洛基都不是很清醒，偶尔醒来时他便不厌其烦地诅咒把他搞成这样的索尔。索尔没办法屏蔽脑海中洛基的声音，干脆在他清醒时下来陪他，默默他冰冷瘦削的身体，或者带点新鲜的肉类看他有没有胃口。一开始洛基喋喋不休、在他脑海里气势汹汹地骂来骂去，可索尔并不生气，只是安安静静地坐在那里陪他，有时候还会看看书。于是洛基又开始不遗余力地攻击他居然学会读书，实在可喜可贺。不管他多么挑衅，索尔都只是笑着看着他，有时候实在被他惹恼了，最多把他从水槽里拎出来盘到身上，摸摸他鼓胀的肚子。时间长了洛基也懒得再和他斗了，现在他一心只想摆脱肚子里的麻烦，早点离开这个鬼地方。

数月前，要是有人告诉洛基他会在繁殖期被兄长操到怀孕，他一定会嗤之以鼻、让那个人好好读一读进化论——尽管该著作并非针对他们这一族，但基本原理倒也相差不多，狮子和蚺若是能繁殖出后代，他还不如变成一个素食主义者。然而他的哥哥，最后的狮王，身体力行地教会了他什么叫做化不可能为可能。繁殖季过后洛基离开了索尔，一是他实在受不了整年和对方黏在一起，二是他察觉到了身体里某些微妙的变化，他变懒了，对周边环境变得不是很敏感，嗜睡，且全无食欲。这让洛基困惑了很久，再后来一次沐浴时他摸到了腹部的硬块，期初他还以为自己怕不是得了什么罕见的绝症，这在兽神族中到也并非绝无仅有，他花了许多时间查找资料，寻找医生，还不得不纡尊降贵使用人类的小玩意探查自己的腹内，结果十分惊悚，那里有一个发育完好的卵囊，更可怕的是从所谓的X光片来看，那卵囊里装着的东西，有哺乳动物的脊椎。

洛基浑身发凉，还以为器械出了故障，他花了三四天，总算不情愿地认识到，他哥哥大概真的天赋异禀，仿佛兽神族中最强的事实还不足以证明索尔的身份，他硬生生把一条蚺操到怀了孕。洛基没办法接受这个事实，他切断了与索尔的所有联系，不停地换藏身之处，终于彻底惹毛了他的哥哥。索尔兴师动众把洛基抓捕回家，他的罗网遍天下，早就察知了洛基此时不寻常的状态，但直到真正再次见到洛基，他才相信了这个奇迹。此刻索尔坐在水槽旁边，一只手抚摸着洛基烦躁地抖动不休的尾巴，看着他水槽内若隐若现的腹部微笑。他想起了数月前在繁殖季时的洛基，那时洛基的半条尾巴紧紧缠着他的身体，一脸不屑地望着他，绿色的眼中闪烁着金光：“为你怀孕？基本不可能。”

要说索尔此刻没有半点志得意满，那是假话，事实上他得意极了。在把洛基安置在地下室前，他已经命人给洛基进行了全面检查，结果是卵囊发育良好，正竭力从母体汲取营养。没有人能解释这桩不可思议的妊娠，但索尔对追根究底没有兴趣，他对这个结果乐不可支，一个承载他与洛基血脉的后裔，他们相处了将近千年，洛基从他身边不断逃开又回来，这是头一次索尔感受到了与他之间的一种真切的、紧密的、绝不会被切断的联系。洛基的尾巴又翻动了起来，溅出大片水花，打湿了索尔的衣服，他看起来烦躁极了，躯体不停在水下蠕动，腹部的鳞片凸起，露出了泛着粘液的生殖腔。索尔意识到也许时刻将近，他站起来把洛基从水中拖出：“要找医生来吗？”

“给我当点心？”洛基有气无力的声音钻进他的脑海，“滚吧，哥哥。”

巨蚺沿着索尔的手臂攀下水槽，在地板上舒展了一下身体，索尔看到他膨胀的腹部正在缓缓蠕动，他知道那个时刻终于来了，他兴奋地瞪大了眼睛，不知道该做什么才好。洛基缓慢地爬到一处阴暗的角落，半昂起头，蛇信吐出，似乎感觉到了索尔兴奋地气息：“离开，哥哥。”

索尔犹豫了一下，但洛基看起来十分坚决，于是他走出地下室，到楼上去准备干净的热水和毛巾，还弄了很多新鲜的肉食——折腾完之后洛基需要补充体力，他已经大半年没有进食了。地下室传来了一阵诡异的碰撞声，听起来像是洛基的身体在翻滚，索尔有点担心，但他知道洛基很强壮，能够承受这些，他倾听着地下室的动静，准备在他的兄弟过分逞强时冲进去干预，但地下室很快又悄无声息。索尔犹豫了一下，还是带着准备好的食物与水走了下去。地下室湿漉漉的，洛基撞翻了水槽，弄得到处都是水，他原本藏身的角落里缩着一团不停蠕动的东西，索尔走过去把那团东西拎起来：一个软绵绵的卵囊，里头包着一头毛茸茸的、挣扎个不停的狮子。索尔赶快扯掉软化的卵囊，好让他的孩子能顺利呼吸，幼狮睁不开眼睛，小小的爪子在空中舞动，嘴巴张开，发出了软绵绵的声音，似乎在寻找母亲的怀抱。索尔把小东西用湿毛巾裹起来，擦掉他身上的液体和血水，环顾整个地下室——洛基当然早就溜了，饿了半年多，他的身体瘦得不到原来的二分之一，轻易便从建筑的缝隙之间溜走了。索尔气得咬牙切齿，低头看了看怀里的幼崽，又无可奈何地笑出了声。

幼崽十分健康，花了大概半年时间才能稳定人形，索尔一个人手忙脚乱养育儿子，没有精力去追查洛基的下落，只好时刻痛骂这个丝毫没有良心的弟弟兼伴侣。他给儿子取名Magni，小家伙很漂亮，和他幼时的模样很相似，不到十个月就开始蹒跚走路。快入冬了，索尔知道洛基很快就要回家——上千年来他都靠索尔越冬，即使躲到温暖的南方也很难让他摆脱本性。在某个飘雪的清晨，索尔胸口上睡着的小狮子打了个喷嚏，跳下床跑到门边，喵喵叫着用爪子抓门。索尔睡眼朦胧地走来把门打开，一个半睡半醒的洛基跌进了他怀里，身体像一块冰一样冷，索尔一下子就清醒了，抱着怀里这个已经进入冬眠的兄弟，无可奈何地笑了。

儿子Magni用爪子攀着他的睡裤爬到他肩膀上，索尔龇牙咧嘴地拨开儿子毫不客气地插进自己皮肤的利爪，把他放到洛基肩头，将一大一小两个人抱进温暖的床铺。洛基睡得不省人事，Magni在他上爬来爬去，好奇地嗅闻着，索尔摸了摸儿子光秃秃的脑袋——他大概要很久才能长出威风的鬃毛——“这也是你的父亲，孩子。”

小狮子满足地打起了呼噜，索尔撩开洛基的黑发，看着他安静的睡脸。

睡吧，他心里想，等你醒了，我们再来好好算一笔账。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好好的黑锤，就这样变成沙雕文惹……  
> 别人写肉性感火辣，我写肉妖精打架！

异变发生在马格尼一岁的时候。

兽神族的幼年期相当漫长，混血的马格尼也没有例外，即使满一周岁，他的狮型仍是一只兽崽，比普通家猫大一些而已，脑袋仍是光秃秃的，没有鬃毛，腹部和四肢上的斑点十分浓密。洛基抱着他坐在阳台上晒太阳，阳光很暖和，他舒服得昏昏欲睡，就在这时手腕传来的刺痛惊醒了他，他睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现儿子的尾巴缠着自己的手腕，尾巴末端原本蓬松的毛球不知何时消失不见，取而代之的是一只蛇头，两颗獠牙毫不客气地嵌进了自己手腕的皮肤。马格尼还在酣睡，看来他的尾巴有自己的意识，是个独立的嵌合体，不知何时觉醒了。洛基按住了他的尾巴，小心地将獠牙从自己手腕中拔出。那很痛，他心情复杂地发现这个嵌合体完全遗传到了自己的特质，看来他的基因在索尔面前也不是那么弱势。小蛇刚觉醒，看起来有点呆滞，蛇信不停地窜动着。马格尼醒了，摇摇尾巴，蛇消失了，又成了一团膨胀的毛球，他讨好地舔咬父亲的手指，兽爪子扒着洛基不肯放开。洛基摸摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，刚才的场景几乎像他睡过头的一场幻觉，但洛基知道自己看到了什么，他手腕上的牙印还在渗血呢。最近索尔状态不佳，他本想趁机逃走，但既然在马格尼身上发现了如此有趣的事情，他倒不忙着走了。

他的兄长就在这时大步走进来，洛基一看到他的脸色就暗叫不妙，甩开怀里的儿子，翻身就往阳台下跳，可惜他的动作慢了一步，索尔低吼着冲过来，一把抓住了他的衬衫，利爪嵌进他腰部的皮肤，洛基要是还想挣扎非皮开肉绽不可。他懊恼地举起双手，在索尔怀中坐下来，索尔紧搂着他，不停地嗅闻洛基的肩膀和领口，他的体温高得吓人，蓝色的双眼中满是欲火，脊背拱起，呼吸粗重，空气里都填满了他的费洛蒙气味。洛基在心中哀嚎，恨自己太过大意，索尔已经进入了全面发情的阶段，在过去的千年岁月中，洛基只被发情期的索尔操过几次，与他们漫长的生命不成比例，原因无他，索尔第一次发情时就把洛基操出了心理阴影，和发情期与索尔做爱相比，正常情况下被索尔操上三天三夜简直是天堂极乐。眼下索尔脸颊滚烫，双眼中满是血丝，正毫无章法地撕扯着洛基的上衣。发情时他会变得异常暴躁，力气也大得出奇，没几下洛基的衣服就被扒光，赤裸裸地被索尔按在阳台上。马格尼早就逃走了，回避发情期的雄兽是幼兽的本能。洛基竭力回头讨好地对兄长微笑：“你等等……”他可不想在阳台上被索尔操，索尔的属下遍布整栋别墅，他不想让人见到自己这样狼狈的模样。可惜索尔已经不剩什么理智了，他的两只手紧紧抓着洛基的屁股抬起来，指甲陷进雪白柔软的皮肤中，洛基痛得深吸了一口气，索尔扯开自己的裤子拉链，发烫的阴茎已经顶上了洛基的穴口。洛基的发情期与他不同步，穴口干涩狭窄，完全没有兴致，但洛基只能不停地深呼吸放松，往好处想，索尔至少还维持了人型，要是像他第一次发情时那种搞法，洛基倒宁愿咬断自己的舌头——不是他没出息，自杀总比被一头盛年的狮兽神操死要体面些。

洛基胡思乱想的当口，索尔阴茎粗大的顶端已经插进了他的穴口。洛基觉得一阵晕眩，他趴在阳台的躺椅上，下半身被索尔高高抱起，屁股翘着，被强迫打开、慢慢吞下兄长尺寸惊人的阴茎，他痛得很，泪水滴落，打湿了躺椅上的靠枕。这是洛基的战略，他希望眼泪能让索尔恢复点理智，很可惜索尔正忙着把整根粗长的阴茎插进他干涩的穴口，压根没理会他的泪水。洛基咬牙切齿地忍耐，索尔的家伙又烫又硬，一点一点把他脆弱的生殖腔打开，他痛得眼前发花，两只手紧抓着身下的躺椅，琢磨着现在就变身绞死索尔的可能性。索尔进入了一大半，被伴侣紧绷的身体包裹让他觉得很舒服，洛基身体内部比他体表温度高一些，索尔弯腰深吸洛基的气味，獠牙象征性地摩擦着洛基后颈白皙的皮肤：“你得……再湿一些……”

洛基气喘吁吁地翻了个白眼，想骂，肚子被索尔捅得鼓涨起来，那东西还在他体内脉动，他除了喘气之外什么都做不了。索尔进得太深了，洛基不得不翘起屁股吃下他那大得过分的家伙，他的脸涨得通红，泪水毫无体统地流下来，回肘撞索尔的腹部：“湿你个鬼，操你的……！”他平时讲话很斯文，但被索尔按住强行操开，任谁都不会有什么好心情。索尔笑笑，牙齿咬住洛基的后颈，声音变得低沉模糊：“你要是敢变身，我就咬死你。”

他的声音在洛基下腹点起了一片小火花，小火花在洛基脑子里窜来窜去，让他变得昏昏沉沉的。公平起见，平时和索尔做爱洛基大都非常享受，索尔在床上绝不是个糟糕的爱人，除了体力好得实在有些过头之外，洛基向来对他的兄长十分满意。但发情期的索尔则不负野兽之名，让洛基心生敬畏。他知道索尔不会真的咬死自己，半死不活倒是有可能。他的鳞片抵挡不住狮王的利齿，洛基向来识时务，只得委屈地放松身体一动不动。索尔对此很满意，他松开牙齿，深吸了一口气，抓紧了洛基的屁股开始了律动。他动的幅度很大，把自己整根拔出来再深深地插进去，洛基被插得浑身发麻，却只能张开双腿无力反抗，他哭出了声，觉得太过丢脸，又咬住了自己的手腕呜咽。索尔还算有良心，一只手摸上了他的阴茎撸动起来，他的手法很粗糙，也没什么规律，但他掌心温暖坚实的皮肤还是让洛基觉得舒服了一些。有了这点抚慰，洛基总算又放松了下来，索尔拔出了自己的家伙，洛基还幻想着也许兄长良心发现，打算就此放过他，可惜索尔只是把他扛上了肩膀，在他光溜溜、满是手印和爪痕的屁股上拍了一巴掌，把他扛进了卧室。洛基凄惨地意识到他哥哥只是觉得在阳台上不能放开了操自己罢了，果然索尔把他丢进大床，正面压住他，再次将自己粗大的阴茎插进了洛基的身体。

洛基被他按进柔软的床单里，他能清楚地看到兄长粗大的阴茎一点一点进入自己，将那处已经红肿的狭窄入口完全撑开。疼痛已经没有最初那么尖锐，他深吸了几口气，尽管索尔发情时散发出来的费洛蒙对他没有什么影响，但洛基还是硬了起来，不自主地张开两条腿缠住了索尔的下半身。索尔微微一笑，似乎十分满意洛基的反应，又开始了律动。在床上他的动作就比先前更放开、更粗暴了，洛基被他顶得几乎支撑不住自己的身体，不得不伸手抓住床头，免得被兄长操进墙里。索尔就这样不厌其烦地进入、抽出，隔了一会儿又开始小幅度快速抽查，弄得洛基下半身发麻，射了不知道多少次。索尔平时的体力已经很可怕了，发情期时更是惊悚，到傍晚时洛基的下半身已经发麻，穴口被操得湿哒哒的，像发情时一样滴下水来，他的哥哥还在不厌其烦地把那根毫无消退迹象的阴茎往他的穴口里捅。洛基气死了，他觉得被操干的中途自己可能昏睡了一会儿，但索尔只是继续操他，完全没有中场休息的意思，他被干得几乎脱水，这对蚺来说可十分要命。索尔把他翻过去，让他侧躺着，拉开他的腿再次进入了他。洛基气急败坏地用脚踢他：“你还想要试几个姿势？”

“你还有力气说话？”索尔喘息着问，一只手摸着洛基潮湿粘滑的大腿，他射了那么多，把洛基填得满满当当，多出来的精液糊满洛基的腿和床单，洛基觉得悲惨到了极点，索尔却十分得意。雄狮天生就要是标记伴侣的，看他的架势简直恨不得要用精液把洛基从头涂抹到脚。洛基昏昏沉沉地哼唧了几声，在索尔又一次顶进他生殖腔深处时激愤到了顶点，再也顾不了那么多了。他的双腿并拢，骨骼舒张，皮肤变得粗糙，鳞片慢慢长出来，索尔不得不后退，坐在床上，颓败地看着洛基的两条腿消失、取而代之的是他粗长的蛇尾，光溜溜滑腻腻地盘在床上。洛基喘息着，变身很耗费体力，他刚被索尔压着干了一个下午，强行变身后几乎一点力气都没有了。索尔气得发疯，一把抓住了洛基的尾巴绕在自己的手臂上，找到了他藏在下腹的生殖腔，手指拨弄着覆盖开口处的软鳞。洛基的尾巴瑟缩了一下，想要逃跑，可索尔的爪子牢牢地嵌进他的甲片，要是强行逃脱，说不定连尾巴都没了。

“变回来！”索尔气呼呼地把一根手指插进他湿软的生殖口，洛基气得要死，“变不回来！”要是还有体力他连上半身都不想保留——他怕索尔操他的嘴。索尔喉咙间发出警告的低吼，怒气与欲望同时高涨，若是其他的哺乳类看到这时候的他，说不定会立刻吓死。洛基觉得自己可能有点玩过了头，但为了保护他可怜的屁股，也只好硬着头皮顶到底：“你至少也得让我休息一会儿。”

“你休息吧……”索尔低声说，眯着眼睛望着洛基暗绿的蛇尾中心那处淡粉色、在自己手指下被迫张开的生殖腔，他的声音听起来十分危险，洛基心中暗叫不妙，他回头看索尔的眼睛，索尔眼中闪着危险的光，那是王者狩猎的眼神。洛基吓僵了，连逃跑都顾不上，索尔已经半兽化，利爪深陷进洛基的鳞片中，阴茎上现出了一颗颗倒刺。洛基目瞪口呆，浑身颤抖，眼睁睁地看着索尔用爪子拨开自己的生殖腔，把那个凶器插了进去。他的尾巴极速甩动，想要掀开索尔，可半兽化的索尔将近五百磅，以他现在的体力根本对付不了。肉刺粗硬地摩擦着他的生殖腔入口，洛基痛得叫出了声，两只手无助地揪住索尔的金发撕扯：“你丧心病狂！”

“你无理取闹！”索尔低吼，强行把阴茎插入了一半，倒刺摩擦着洛基湿软的体内，让他想起了第一次承受索尔这玩意的可怕回忆：那些肉刺在他内部挤动着，随着索尔的不断深入而刺进他的肉壁，那里的软肉极少受到这样强烈的刺激，洛基在极度的快感与极度的痛楚之间徘徊，身体抖个不停，穴口却变得越来越湿滑：“你怎么不去操你自己？！”他哭哭啼啼地说，索尔的怪物阴茎已经整根插了进去，他举起一根手指，对着洛基做了个嘘声的动作，“别说脏话，弟弟。”然而按住洛基的尾巴，畅快淋漓地操弄起来。

这一局进行了不到一半洛基就缴械投降了，他又被索尔操射了无数次，真的就要脱水了，两只眼睛哭得通红，穴口红肿充血，看起来非常可怜。索尔的情热已经缓解了一些，他把自己的阴茎拔出来，同情地抚弄着洛基被操得麻木的尾巴，下床去给他倒了一杯水。等他回来的时候洛基已经完全变身了，庞大的蚺蜷缩在床上，头藏在身躯之下，尾巴更是躲得不见踪影。索尔好笑地把水放到床头：“好吧，你休息一会儿，不过等下一轮之前你最好变回来。”索尔说，不怀好意地看着他藏到腹部下方的尾巴：“你知道，这样操你也挺爽的，我不在乎。”

洛基吐出分叉的蛇信，决定等自己恢复力气，就要一鼓作气绞死他兽性大发的兄长。

结果等他恢复力气后，当然还是不得不被索尔压制着变回人形，作为代价索尔承诺自己也不再兽化，洛基才勉强接受，并趁火打劫地制定了一个时间表，要求索尔中途必须让自己休息。这一次狮王的发情持续了一周零两天，等他终于结束了随时将洛基按倒干一发的状态，洛基已经半死不活了，勉强从湿漉漉的床单里爬出来，直接摔到了地板上，两条腿还在发抖。索尔把他从地板上捞起来，抱进了浴室，放进放满冷水的浴缸，洛基这才觉得自己可能还活着。

“我要离家出走。”他把自己整个人埋在水下，愤恨地说。

“别那么戏剧化，”索尔神清气爽地在镜子前刮胡子，“一年只有一次不是吗？弟弟？”

一年只有一次，一次就要死上一年，洛基在心里怒骂，要不是他一点力气都没有了，真的会扑上去绞死索尔的。等他睡着，洛基心中愤愤地想，制定了无数个谋杀兄长的计划，可惜他的计划没有得逞，自己倒在浴缸里先睡死了过去。索尔好笑地把他捞出来擦干，放进已经整理过的床中。马格尼蹭开了房门，跳上床依偎到父亲身边，蛇尾不小心又现了身。索尔饶有兴致地盯着那条十分像洛基的尾巴，觉得这倒是个有趣的变异。他揉了揉自己的肩膀，盘算着洛基的下一个发情期，也许他们可以再试试，看看能不能生出长着翅膀的蛇之类的。熟睡中的洛基打了个寒颤，索尔把他们父子俩都搂进怀里，没多久也就睡着了。


	10. 王子复仇记 - 上

囚窗边透出了一丝月光，Thor躺在坚硬的石床上，任冷风吹过他的肢体。他的目光划过对面墙壁上斑驳的刻痕，意识到今天又是“那个”日子，难怪白天他分配到的活计相对少了许多，监工的奴隶头子还用各种下流的约顿语调笑他。Thor懂得约顿海姆人的语言，实际上他对这个国度相当了解，但此刻他人在矮檐下，不得不设法自保，因此不管对方如何嘲笑，他总是装聋作哑。他一动不动地躺着，等着守卫们来打开囚笼的门，带他去见那个大人物。门外很快就响起了一阵沉重的脚步声，Thor听出来人大概有五个，标准的约顿小型战队——他虽然因为女巫的诅咒失去了神力，却并没有失去见识和头脑。Thor平静地躺着，等他们进来完成整个程序，这已经是Thor第三次被召唤，他已经适应了整个流程。约顿士兵们用粗重的铁镣将他的四肢牢牢缚住，一路带他走上城堡至高点，也就是城主的卧室。当然作为一个奴隶他还不够格进入，他被带进了城主房间外的一间盥洗室，士兵们将他绑到浴室边的石柱上便离开了，接下来由两个侍从毫不客气地用冷水和热水交互冲洗他身上的污垢。这两个侍从都是约顿人，身份大概也不低，Thor想也许城主特别信任他们，才会派他们来执行这项任务。可惜这两个约顿人并不以此为荣，他们照料Thor的方式和照料牲畜没有什么不同，他们近乎粗暴地扯掉Thor的衣服，用冷水冲刷Thor的身体，用一把刷子刷掉他身上在采石场留下来的灰土，再用热水将他从头淋到脚。将他洗刷干净后他们用软布擦干他的身体，给他涂上无味的香油，这才将他带进了城主的卧室。若是过去，Thor可是相当享受沐浴的，毕竟他曾贵为王子。只不过他的侍从们对他毕恭毕敬，绝不敢如此“服侍”他。两个身材高大的侍从将Thor粗鲁地推进屋子，他手脚上仍带着镣铐，以防对城主不敬。他们命令他躺到床上，然后将他的手脚牢牢锁在铸铁焊就的床柱上，又将一些小罐子摆到他身边，这才悄然离开。Thor很累，四肢被绑着让他很不舒服，他动了动手指，无奈地看着自己的胯下——尽管这个过程让他受尽屈辱，但到了这张床上，闻到主人留下来的一丝若有若无的香气，他的胯下依然兴致勃勃，迫不及待地耸立了起来。

Thor赤身裸体地躺在全约顿海姆最尊贵的城主的床上，等着那位大人物的临幸。他觉得自己的下场实在是可悲到了极点，这让他想起故国宫殿中最受欢迎的那匹种马，只不过那匹种马乃是帝国之宝，待遇比他现在的遭遇只怕不止好了一点半点。在他胡思乱想的当口，一阵轻巧的脚步声响起，城主回来了。这位城主大人十分年轻，身材高挑，有一头鸦翅般乌黑的头发。现在是深夜，他只穿了一件长而柔软的睡袍，睡袍不知是什么织物制成的，将他修长的身体遮挡得严严实实，珍珠制成的纽扣一路扣到下巴下方。每次与Thor同床，城主都穿着这件衣裳，Thor真希望自己的双手能得到自由，那样他就能将这件该死的睡袍扯碎，好看看睡袍下城主的身体是否与他的脸颊一样苍白。城主却不理会Thor的心思，他踱到床边给自己倒了一杯酒，望着窗外深沉的夜色出神。今夜的月光很好，从敞开的窗口照进来，映得城主的脸颊更加白皙，让他显得愈加年幼。

“你最好快点，不然我可不保证还能完成任务。”Thor气呼呼地说，恨自己不争气的胯下——那家伙在见到城主后恨不得跳起来敬礼。城主连头都没回：“从我们过去的几个晚上来看，我倒不觉得那是个问题。”他放下了酒杯，慢吞吞地走到床边，掀起帐幕，用评估的眼光上下打量Thor赤裸的身体：这是个完美的战士，每一寸肌肤、每一条伤疤都骄傲地展示着他的战绩。城主当然知道Thor的来历，对他来说，没有比阿斯加德最后的王子更完美的对象了。他在床边坐下，玩味地看着Thor精神奕奕的阴茎：“他们还建议我用点药，我看完全没有必要。”他的语气冷冰冰的，将一句调情的话讲得好似羞辱般无情，不过Thor怀疑他本来就想要羞辱自己。阿斯加德与约顿海姆之间谈不上友好，能如此羞辱一位在阿斯加德曾经拥有至高无上地位的王子，对于这位看起来十分骄傲的城主来说，大概是一件愉悦的消遣。

“我们已经睡了三个晚上了，你还不肯告诉我你的名字吗？”Thor问，城主微微一笑，不知道从哪里摸出一根细细的鞭子，在Thor大腿上狠狠抽了一鞭：“既然我们已经睡了三个晚上，你居然还敢在我面前放肆？”

Thor嘶了一声，那条鞭子太细了，城主又很用力，立刻在他大腿上留下了一条血痕。城主对Thor吃痛的模样表示满意，伸手按住那条血痕，指甲用力陷进破损的皮肤中，沾染了更多的鲜血：“今晚是你最后一次机会，如果到下个月圆夜我还没有受孕，你的脑袋就会挂在我的神庙里。”

Thor懒得说话了，城主以为他就此屈服，便像过去几夜那样骑跨到Thor下身，低头看着他棱块分明的肌肉，颇惋惜地说：“真可惜，我倒觉得你挺不错的。”

“作为一个怕疼的处女，你可真会装模作样。”Thor毫不留情地说，他经验丰富，当然知道第一晚在自己身上疼得脸色发白的城主没什么经验，现在他处处受制于人，即使能在口头上羞辱对方，也能让他多少得到一些安慰。城主的脸色沉了下来，又抽了Thor一鞭子。这次抽在他的脸上，要不是Thor及时躲闪，恐怕连他的眼睛都会打瞎。他也不生气，只是看着城主微笑，城主的胸口起伏了一会儿，不甘愿地咬了咬嘴唇，终于还是伸手握住了Thor仍旧勃起的阴茎。他看Thor好像又想说什么，干脆随手抓起一条毯子塞进Thor的嘴里，这才满意地拿起一只小罐子，将里面的油膏慢条斯理地涂上Thor的阴茎。Thor是对的，这位城主大人太过年轻，这是他第一次尝试受孕，第一个晚上他在Thor身上吃足了苦头，好容易才吞下阿斯加德人那根过分粗大的玩意。那之后他痛了好几天，实在吃不消，找了几位侍从密询，才得知约顿海姆人由于性别单一，产道分外狭窄，显然他的奴隶又过于天赋异禀，因此才让这本该愉悦无极的情事变得十分惨痛。侍从们同情地奉劝城主要多用些油膏才不会受伤，因此第二夜和第三夜，城主都做了充分的准备，却依旧没有尝到什么甜头。若不是他急需受孕，绝不会再次召见Thor。月光照进来，Thor沾满了油膏的阴茎闪闪发亮，粗大地挺立着，城主忍不住抬头看Thor的眼睛，阿斯加德人有双蓝得好似晴空的双眼，此刻它们焦虑地望着城主，他在那深色的瞳仁中看到了无尽的欲望。城主深深吸了口气，分开双腿跪到Thor上方。他从不脱衣服，Thor也习惯了，此刻他不但不能按照自己习惯的方式凶狠地操弄对方，连口头上的便宜都占不到，只好全然受制于人。城主一只手握住Thor的阴茎，另一只手撑着他的小腹，笨拙地坐上他粗大的顶端。Thor皱起了眉毛，像过去那几个晚上一样，城主尚未动情，身下那条细缝干涩乏味，蹭了好几下都没办法进入，反而让Thor更加欲望高涨、心痒难耐。城主发出了几声不甘愿的呻吟，试着往下坐，可那根粗大的东西不肯乖乖听话，在他腿间滑来滑去，戳得他兴致全无，挫败地下了床：“也许我该派人砍了你的脑袋。”

Thor翻了个白眼，城主想了想，他已经受了三个晚上的罪，医师告诉他今晚是受孕的绝佳时机，他实在不想错过这个机会。他转身抽出了Thor嘴巴里的毯子：“你最好让自己派上用场。”

“你可以解开我的手，”Thor好脾气地建议，“我知道该怎么让你舒服。”

城主看起来被诱惑到了，但他随即露出一丝冷酷的笑意：“喔，你以为我是傻瓜吗？奴隶？”

Thor倒也没指望他能听话，“好吧，那么委屈你坐到我脸上来。”他语带讽刺地说，城主十分困惑地看着他，似乎不知道是该抽他鞭子，还是该按照他的话做。Thor来了兴致，觉得他这样懵懂的模样十分有趣，若是过去，Thor可对处女没什么兴趣，他觉得她们太过柔弱、无法尽情享乐。但此刻看着这位皮肤雪白、浑身上下遮挡得密不透风的约顿贵族，Thor却觉得让他尝到性爱的乐趣是件十分具有挑战性的事情，他甚至忘记了自己眼下的倒霉局面、忘记了对方加给他的屈辱，“来吧，坐上来，我保证会让你舒服的。”

城主十分犹豫地照Thor的话做了，他撩开了长袍，Thor看到他长而结实的双腿，城主跪坐到Thor脸上，他似乎忽然明白了Thor的意图，脸颊涨得通红，双腿微微颤抖。Thor可不理会他，他正聚精会神地欣赏着城主腿间的风景——不算前三次城主的鲁莽，Thor可还没真正与约顿人同床过。他看着城主腿间那条无法容纳自己的细缝，那里毛发稀疏，十分窄小，颜色也很浅，看起来赏心悦目。Thor示意城主靠近些，好让自己的嘴唇能碰到那处温热的肉缝。城主红着脸照做，他刚沉下身体，Thor的舌头便卷上他的肉缝，城主嘶声惊叹，双手紧紧抓住了床柱，他可从未尝过这种滋味，阿斯加德人火烫的唇舌贴上了他的密处舔个不停，那根平时只会与他斗口的舌头这会儿轻轻舔舐他身下的软肉，舌尖小心翼翼撩拨他的身体，往他身体深处探进去。这可比强行容纳对方的阴茎要舒服多了，城主不知不觉闭上眼睛，腰沉了下去，想要那根舌头更深入他。Thor舔了几下，发现对方的身体十分敏感，已经开始变得湿滑，他十分惋惜地看着那处美景，若自己仍是王子，他一定会教这位城主好好体验性爱的乐趣，可不会就这样草草让他受孕。他其实不常做这样的事情，他是王子，只有情人们讨好他，但Thor发现他并不讨厌如此服侍这位高傲的城主大人，他偷眼打量城主的脸颊：城主的脸颊红彤彤的，原本碧绿的眼睛里染了一丝湿意，在暗夜中闪闪发亮。Thor更卖力地舔城主的身体，舌头打着旋儿深入对方的阴部，那里更为湿滑，液体源源不断地滴下来，在他的舌尖上蠕动不止。Thor喜欢对方动情的气味，这还是他第一次看到城主对自己有所反应，他又舔了一会儿， 十分遗憾自己全身动弹不得的境地，若能发挥全部的本事、让这位城主沉浸在欲望之中，不知道对方又会露出什么样的神情？

城主双腿颤抖，几乎支撑不住自己的身体，他从未体会过这样可耻又愉悦的感觉，只希望那根火热的舌头一直待在自己身体里，他能感觉到自己变得很湿，小腹火热沉重，有什么东西积蓄着、急需找个发泄的出口。他低头看奴隶的脸，他的长袍挡住了Thor的脸颊，只能看到对方的眼睛，Thor目光中沉重的欲望让城主的脸颊变得更加火热。他突兀地挺直身体，滑下Thor的胸口，重又骑上他的下腹，一只手握住了Thor被忽略多时的阴茎。这次比之前顺利许多，城主的身体已经很湿，足够容纳下Thor的阴茎。尽管被撑开时仍胀痛不已，但比起之前几夜的干涩撕痛已经好了许多。城主深吸了一口气，缓缓地坐下去，直到将Thor整个吞入。他似乎一点儿力气也没有了，两条手臂勉强撑着Thor的腹部，几乎就要软倒。Thor想再次建议他放开自己，不过看城主这幅模样大概也没力气解开镣铐，于是老老实实地闭上嘴巴。对于Thor来说今晚的感觉比之前好了不少，城主的身体湿润柔软，牢牢包裹着他的阴茎，初尝性爱滋味的身体依然紧致得不可思议，他觉得自己就快射出来了。

“告诉我你的名字。”Thor不抱希望地问，城主横了他一眼，又给了他一鞭子，Thor的胸口立刻多了一条血痕——他没想到城主居然还抓着那条鞭子，不得不对他刮目相看。城主按上Thor胸口的伤痕，血染上他雪白的袖口，他皱了皱眉毛，屁股里还含着对方粗大的阴茎，脸颊由于羞耻而灼烧，他低下了头，黑发挡住了脸颊，汗水沿着下巴滴落到Thor的胸口。他开始上下耸动，每一次都将Thor的阴茎吃得更深，穴口紧裹着Thor的阴茎不放，绞得Thor舒爽得几乎要忘记自己的问题了。城主就这样骑了一会儿，似乎有些体力不支，他的身体软下来，几乎要倒进Thor的怀抱，但他勉力又支撑起来，小幅度地晃动屁股，无师自通地骑着奴隶的家伙。就在Thor以为他再也不会开口时，他忽然丢掉了鞭子，又快又深地坐下去：“我的名字……是Loki……你若敢随便叫我的名字，我就剜掉你的眼睛！”他喘息着说，下身流出来的液体打湿了Thor的毛发和大腿，湿软的阴部颤抖着裹着Thor，没几下就让Thor缴械投降。

Loki似乎头一次尝到情事的快感，两只手揪紧了床单，好一会儿才从Thor身上翻下来，他看起来很累，要是Thor能选择，他真想搂住Loki、畅快淋漓地操他一顿，让他知道做爱的真正乐趣，但看起来Loki已经尝到了一些甜头，他脸上那种过分端庄的做作已经消失不见，取而代之的是湿润的眼角和涨红的脸颊，他想要躺下休息，嫌弃地看了Thor一眼，抬手拉铃想要让人带走碍事的奴隶。Thor对他笑了笑：“多做几次能增大几率。”

Loki咬了一下嘴唇，他的嘴唇很薄，Thor想知道亲吻它们是什么滋味，但他不打算过分逼迫，Loki摇摇头：“我很累了，滚。”

“你可以解开我的镣铐，我来服侍你。”Thor友好地建议，生平第一次如此低声下气，“我保证会让你更舒服。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，看起来似乎有些心动，但他并不相信Thor，尽管Thor受过伤，又似乎中了魔法的诅咒，但他依旧十分强壮，Loki可不想和他在卧室里硬碰硬。他思考了片刻，还是拉了铃，Thor失望地闭上眼睛，但当侍从们进来后，Loki却给了他们一条Thor从未听过的命令：“解开他的手链和脚镣，拴住他的脖子。”

Thor瞪大了眼睛，看着两个侍从木然听命，他们不知从哪里拿出一条项圈，缠上了Thor的脖子，一条铁链穿过项圈，另一端绕过床头的机关，掌握在Loki手里，这样即使手脚得到自由，只要Loki稍微牵动机关，就能吊死Thor，Thor仍然无法反抗。他目瞪口呆地看着侍从们摆布自己：“你们约顿人花样可真多。”

Loki翻了个白眼，要不是他急于受孕，才不会解开这个奴隶。他是约顿海姆地位最高的城主，王位有份，只因为没有继承人，声望才不够高。他今年才刚到育龄，约顿人受孕向来要到神庙中祈求神示，一旦得到神明预示，不管对方是乞丐还是奴隶，约顿人都会接受。对于Loki来说，神明指给他的对象是这个异国的落难王子，结果不算太坏，他也就勉强同意。只是他没想到两个人种族不同，受孕似乎也比寻常约顿人之间的繁衍更加难一些。Thor终于得到了一些自由，他坐起来活动了一下自己酸乏无力的手脚，望着Loki露出了一个有些讨好的笑：“躺下吧。”他说，语气中并没有太多的尊敬。Loki犹豫了一下，还是躺到床上，他的睡衣仍然一丝不苟，Thor好气又好笑：“你不觉得自己穿得太多了吗？”

Loki毫不犹豫地扯了一下手中的机关，Thor顿时呼吸一窒，他举高了双手：“我只是……咳咳……想让你……呃……舒服点……”

Loki眯起眼睛打量Thor，片刻后他放松了手里的铁链，“你来。”他说，望着坐在身畔的Thor，目光十分傲慢。Thor平复了一下呼吸，随即伸出手解开了Loki睡衣上第一粒珍珠纽扣。他实在很想撕碎这件衣服，不过他不想被Loki勒死，于是老老实实地解开了纽扣，一点一点将那件价值连城的衣服脱下。Thor不得不承认这感觉不坏，他觉得自己仿佛回到了过去，正在试图征服自己新婚的妻子。可惜他的“妻子”毫不温柔，随手就能致自己于死地。Thor将睡袍从Loki身上剥下，随手扔到地板上。这是他第一次见到城主大人的身体，Loki的身体就如Thor想象的一样苍白，他的皮肤十分柔软光滑，没有毛发，闻起来清爽干净。他抬眼看Loki的脸，Loki似乎很不自在，他抬手挡住了自己的眼睛，另一只手则遮住了自己胯下欢爱过的痕迹：“快点，”他小声说，“别浪费时间。”

“遵命。”Thor微笑，语调依然毫不恭敬，他握住了Loki的脚踝，轻轻推动，好让他双腿分开，足够让自己嵌进去。Loki不情愿地分开双腿，他似乎不怎么满意自己屈居人下的局面，气呼呼地瞪着Thor的脸，但当Thor的手指伸进他刚被操开、依旧湿软的肉穴内时，他的眼睛瞪大了，翠绿色无限放大，一只手抓紧了Thor的肩膀：“你……！”

“嘘……”Thor轻声说，低头寻找Loki的嘴唇，试图索要一个亲吻。


	11. 王子复仇记 - 下

尊贵的城主似乎受到了冒犯，毫不犹豫地拉动机关，勒得Thor差点翻白眼，他不满地抚摸着脖子上的勒痕：“我只是想亲亲你。”

“你知道……你没有这个资格……”Loki发现当自己的屁股里插满对方的手指时似乎很难拿出一个城主应有的气派，但他还是努力凶狠地瞪着上方的男人，“做你该做的，然后滚出去。”

Thor叹了一口气，知道今天大概是不能如自己所愿了。至少他现在能活动四肢，而不是像之前那样被Loki骑着不能动、被他糟糕到极点的做爱方式折磨到死，因此Thor觉得今晚已经是个不错的进步，他觉得自己还是应该识时务一些，不要逼迫得太过头，要是Loki突然恼羞成怒把他拉去砍头，事情可就不妙了。前王子殿下乐观地笑笑，妥协地低头亲吻Loki的肩膀，Loki对此表示容忍，事实上他也说不出什么反对的话来：Thor的三根手指深入他刚被操开、湿滑无比的穴口，将他撑得满满的。Thor的手指上似乎带着某种魔力，又或许Loki只是从未试图用这种方式探索自己的身体，他能感觉到那些手指在他体内挤压伸展，压迫着他体内过分敏感的柔软腺体，让它们源源不断地分泌出黏腻的汁液来。Loki喘息着闭上了眼睛，乌黑的睫毛轻轻颤动，脸颊通红，看起来十分享受奴隶的服侍。Thor看他这副心口不一的模样，心中觉得好笑，他又加了一根手指，不停地碾磨Loki体内最柔软的地方，Loki瞪大了眼睛，眼中的绿意无限延展，将Thor深深地吞了进去，他揉搓着Loki的阴部，手指不停地深入他的身体，同时关切地看着Loki的脸，Loki像是完全沉醉了，一只手抓着Thor的肩膀，在他皮肤上留下无数条血痕，就连抓着机关的另一只手都有一些松懈。Thor不急着逃跑，虽然这是个绝好的机会，但他被Loki勾起了兴致，决定要尽情享受眼前的美景。就算失去了力量，要从这座城池中逃出去也不算是太艰难，Thor之所以还留在这里，只不过是因为他被卖来当奴隶的第一个晚上就被Loki“召见”而已。

Loki的身体在Thor怀里抖个不停，小腹紧绷，他看起来就快要高潮了，Thor索性低头一面继续用手指凶狠地抽插他的阴部，一面将他挺立的、颤动不已的阴茎含入口中，舌头卷住湿漉漉的顶部，只吮吸了一两下，便尝到了一股略有些腥咸的液体，同时Loki的阴部也再次释放，粘稠的体液一波一波涌出来，弄得Thor的双手都湿透了，几乎抓不住他的身体。这倒快得出乎Thor意料之外，他抬起头来，随手抹掉脸上来不及吞咽的体液，看着Loki失神的双眼——不得不承认即使见惯了美人的Thor，在看到城主大人几度高潮后心满意足的模样，也十分心动。Thor又忘记了Loki并不是一个温顺的床伴，他再次低头亲吻Loki的嘴唇，而让他意外的是这一次Loki没有反对，也许是被服侍得太舒服了，他只是软绵绵地躺着，抓着机关的那只手象征性地动了动，便半闭上眼睛，允许奴隶在他口中肆意妄为。Thor的舌头卷住他的，与他纠缠不休，又不停地吮吸Loki薄薄的双唇，他尝起来如此甜美而柔软，Thor真希望他们能在过去认识彼此。他亲吻了一会儿，觉得Loki可能对此忍耐到了极限，便支起身体，在Loki开口抱怨之前将他反转过去，让他跪在床上。Loki别过头凶狠地瞪着他：“你最好快点停手。”

就算没什么经验，城主大人也觉得这个姿势颇为屈辱，他像一条交配中的狗那样被对方压在身下，四肢贴地，就像个毫无尊严的奴隶。Thor露出一个十分诚恳的微笑：“这个姿势容易怀孕。”

Loki不置可否，Thor则低头欣赏眼前的美景：Loki很瘦，按照阿斯加德的标准来说他实在弱不禁风，但他的身体依旧是美的，只不过是种不同的美。现在Thor居高临下看着他优雅的背部线条、毫无瑕疵的皮肤，以及在自己手下高高翘起的丰满屁股，阴茎早就挺立起来，迫不及待想要回答那个温暖的巢穴中。他用两只手分开城主的臀瓣，一面享受这种美妙的手感，一面将阴茎贴上他那个还在湿哒哒地滴水的穴口，然后一鼓作气插了进去了。Loki哽咽了一声，本能地更加伏低身体、抬高下身，好更容易容纳阿斯加德人过于雄厚的阴茎。Thor觉得舒爽极了，现在他掌握了整个局面，两只手紧紧钳住Loki的腰，用不容拒绝的力道快速抽插起来。Loki被操地浑身发抖，脑子里一片模糊，说不出是羞耻还是享受，只好闭着眼睛不去想太多，凭本能向后迎合对方的操弄，这举动显然取悦了Thor，Thor深吸了一口气，轻轻顶了顶Loki的两条腿，让它们分得更开，好方便自己更深、更用力地操他。Loki彻底放弃了掌控，手中的机关滚落到床前的毡毯上，他却完全没有意识到自己已经失去了对奴隶的控制。他似乎彻底沦陷了，在此之前Thor已经用舌头和手指取悦过他，他的身体已经懂得了情欲的美妙，正迫不及待想要汲取更多，他的两只手撑住了床头，屁股不停向后耸动，迎合Thor的操弄，似乎想要将他吞得更深一些。

Thor紧紧抓着Loki的腰，肆无忌惮地在城主大人尊贵的身体上留下指痕和淤青，他只顾着深入Loki：Loki是这样完美，这样湿润，丰沛的液体从他被操得完全展开的穴口中流出，弄得Thor胯下湿漉漉的，他低头看着Loki凌乱的黑发，又快又狠地操了几下，听到Loki无法自控地哽咽出声后，他的动作又缓了下来。Thor退出了Loki的身体，Loki正得趣，他觉得下腹沉甸甸的，马上就要再次达到巅峰，Thor却在这时停了下来，他不满地回头瞪着胆大妄为的奴隶，这才意识到自己已经失去了掌控对方的机关。Loki清醒了片刻，身体僵硬了，染满情欲的双眼中忽然闪过一丝惧怕，Thor可没错过Loki脸上微妙的表情变化，但他也正在享受，不急着做什么，因此他只轻声说了句“别担心。”便把Loki没什么分量的身体抱起来，让他再次骑上自己下腹：“这样，你觉得好多了吧？”

Loki哼了一声，身体重新软了下来，他很累，只想好好享受，于是任Thor掌控自己，让奴隶将自己牢牢钳在对方的阴茎上。Thor挺动腰胯，没费什么力气就再次深入了Loki，这个姿势让他进得很深，Loki几乎马上就高潮了，当Thor不断地变换角度顶进他的阴部深处时，他抽泣出声，毫不客气地咬住了Thor坚实的肩膀，双手紧搂着Thor的背，仿佛溺水之人抓住了一段浮木，绝不肯轻易放手。Thor意识到Loki就要高潮了，他又深入了几次，便感觉到Loki的阴部颤抖着紧裹住他的阴茎，一波又一波的体液源源不绝，将两人交合的地方弄得湿漉漉地，Thor几乎抓不住对方的身体了。他之前已经被Loki弄得射过一次，这次就没那么容易射出来了，在Loki迷蒙又略带不满的目光中，Thor心虚地笑笑，放他躺平，抓住他的两条腿架上自己的肩膀，又打桩一般操进了Loki仍高潮不断的肉穴：“这次一定射出来。”他说，而Loki只是小声呜咽着，似乎有些不能承受这过分的快感。

这个晚上即使对于经验颇丰的Thor来说，也算得上是荒淫绝伦了，到后来他不知道自己换了多少姿势、操了Loki多少次，只知道当他们两个人终于筋疲力竭地躺进床褥中时，自己疲累欲死，而Loki差不多已经是昏迷的状态，两腿间灌满了Thor的精液，满得都滴了出来。Thor有些不舍地看着对方的睡脸，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。他在Loki身边躺了一会儿，听着他细微的呼吸声，窗外黑沉沉地，正是黎明前最黑暗的时候，Loki的侍卫不奉命令不敢擅自打扰，现在正是最佳的逃跑时机，Thor很乐意留下来看Loki被自己操大肚子的模样，但他也知道Loki一旦成功怀孕，第一件要做的事情就是砍掉自己的脑袋。约顿海姆人丝毫不在乎父系血统，地位高贵的贵族为了避免麻烦，往往杀掉腹中子嗣的另一位血亲，力求维护母系血统纯正。对于他这样一个外族人来说，杀掉祭祀是一向的惯例。因此尽管有些不舍得，Thor还是没有放过这个机会，在Loki醒来之前，他离开了Loki的卧室。

离开约顿海姆并不算太艰难，失去神力后Thor经历了不少磨练，独身逃亡已经没什么挑战性了。从此之后时间变得十分缓慢，Thor在九大国度中四处游历，寻找诅咒自己的女巫，他可没有忘却留在约顿海姆的Loki，有时候想象城主大人发现自己竟然把他操晕之后逃跑，不知会如何勃然大怒，便觉得非常有趣。Loki地位很高，即使Thor不去刻意打听，关于他的消息依然传遍了九界，后来Thor知道Loki还是怀孕了，他不知道那一晚是否真的开花结果，他希望如此，但这已经不是他所能掌控的，现在他更该关心自己的命运，把属于自己的一切夺回来。他走过一个又一个国度，身边的景致换了又换，他结交了许多朋友，杀死了许多敌人，终于有一天他在九大国度的尽头找到了诅咒他的女巫。女巫躲在一处十分荒凉的海滩洞穴中，当看到Thor走向她时，她毫不惊慌，尽管除了法术之外她手无缚鸡之力，但她掌握了Thor的命运。

Thor衣衫褴褛，脸色阴沉，看到眼前的女巫，他握紧了腰间挂着的一把剑——他的战利品之一：“Amora，”他叫了女巫的名字，“游戏到此结束。”

女巫Amora微微一笑，风情万种地拨了拨自己的长发，“确实，王子殿下，我可没想到事情会如此圆满。”

Thor不解地望着她，Amora脸上带着一份快意，“骄傲的王子啊，你从来不屑于回头看看我，你践踏了我的爱，现在总算有人要让你也尝尝这份滋味了。”她的手心中出现了一团光芒，而那光芒中心正是Loki的模样，“你可以拿回你的神力，Thor，可就算你成为全能的神明，你的爱人依旧不会全心待你，他将以折磨你为乐趣，你们两个人会从此纠缠、无止无休，他将成为你的生命，你的欲念，你的灵魂——总有一天你要毁在他的手里。”

随着Amora恶毒的吟唱，Thor感觉到自己手中再次充满了神力，他低头看着自己的掌心，指尖闪烁着的蓝色火花让他确信Amora确实已经解除了诅咒。他没想到事情会如此容易，也没想到Amora也知道Loki的事情。Thor觉得她实在可笑，当初是她一厢情愿爱上自己，他可没有对这个恶名昭彰的女巫做过任何负心的事情，他甚至都没有理会过她的求爱呢。Amora似乎洞悉了Thor心中的念头，她的脸上挂着一个幸灾乐祸的微笑：“不错，王子，你确实没有对我做过什么，但你的冷酷无情则更令我憎恨。现在，离开吧，回到约顿海姆，看看你的爱人是否会热切欢迎你的归来？”

Thor觉得再和她谈下去也无济于事，他可不觉得自己在乎Loki的想法，他们之间毕竟只有几个晚上的欢愉，就算Loki不爱他，那又怎么样呢？可是当Thor迈步走出山洞、将Amora远远甩在身后时，他却忽然迫切想知道Loki的近况。

“该死……”Thor低头望着脚下的沙滩和礁石，再抬头看了看湛蓝无际的天空，Amora也许窥探了他的命运，所以才会如此轻易解除Thor的诅咒，只为了让他陷进更深的磨难中。Thor叹了口气，抬手招来一道雷电。他恢复了神力，一切变得得心应手，可他脑子里想着的不是急需他的国家，而是那位身居高城之中、冷若冰霜的约顿城主。Thor无可奈何地再度叹息，知道自己没办法就此回到阿斯加德，将Loki抛到脑后。他决定返回约顿海姆，见见Loki也没什么坏处，毕竟对方可能为自己生下了子嗣不是吗？抱着这个念头，Thor踏上了归途，将Amora与她的诅咒抛到脑后。神力恢复后返程变得容易多了，没多久Thor就来到了约顿海姆的边境。为了不引人瞩目，他装扮成一个普通的武士，混在外城息壤的人群中打探消息。如果Loki已经生产，街道上不会一点消息都听不到，可出乎他意料的是外城中十分安静，没有人谈论城主的半点消息。Thor敏锐地意识到有什么不对劲的地方，Loki在约顿海姆声望不错，他刚来这里时便了解到约顿人对这位年轻领主的爱戴。但这一次不但没有人提到Loki的名字，人们的脸上似乎都带着畏惧之色，Thor意识到这里出了事，也许Loki已经遭到不测——他可不是唯一对王位虎视眈眈的城主，Loki之上还有几位年长的王子，尽管声望比不上Loki，但他们都有许多继承人，手中的权力和兵力也不输给Loki，如果约顿海姆发生内乱，Loki此时恐怕处境危险了。Thor决定冒险到内城探个究竟，他也不知道自己为何忽然对Loki如此牵挂，也许是因为最后一夜太过美满，也许是因为Loki可能怀了他的孩子，又也许Amora的话反而激发了他心中不安分的逆反情绪，总而言之Thor发现自己无法停止思考关于Loki的一切。Thor好不容易等到黄昏混进了内城，他已经有过一次从这里逃脱的经验，再加上神力恢复后他的力量也大大增加，因此Thor很轻易地进去了内城，小心地掩饰着自己的踪迹，走向那栋关押了他数日的堡垒。

Thor的担心是正确的，此时此刻，曾经尊贵不可一世的城主大人正狼狈不堪地被锁在堡垒最深处的监狱中。Loki已经被关押了将近一个月，并从最开始的狂躁愤怒中冷静了下来，他当然知道自己的兄长们都不是省油的灯，他们嫉妒他的人望，居然在他即将生下继承人前，以私通外族的名义将他囚禁。Loki看透了他们的计划：他们不敢杀掉Loki，与Thor结合是神庙得来的预示，他们不能用这个理由铲除Loki，此刻他们要么希望Loki在牢中撑不住自尽，要么就在拼命寻找光明正大铲除Loki的办法。Loki原本十分警惕，但他产期将近，身体不适，实在没精力料理政务和防御，竟让他那两个蠢笨的兄长钻了空子。他们倒也没有蠢到不可救药，囚禁了Loki之后想必立刻便除掉了Loki的心腹，这才导致他身陷牢笼却无人搭救。腹中的阵痛让Loki无法入睡，他咬牙切齿地坐起来，尽量让自己舒服一些，他可没想到自己的继承人竟会在这间污秽的囚室降生，他不敢发出声音，除掉他或许并不简单，但要摆布一个新生儿则再容易不过了，Loki不能冒险失去这个孩子。他在黑暗中忍耐疼痛，不知道这个孩子会在何时降临，夜深了，疼痛似乎有所缓解，Loki几乎咬穿了自己的嘴唇，他的衣服全被汗水打湿，头发粘在脸上，他已经无心去管，只希望自己能小睡片刻，好抵御下一波的疼痛。当Loki眼朦胧睡去时，他忽然听到了牢笼外的脚步声，他的心揪紧了，怕是他的兄长得到了消息、要来斩草除根。Loki拼命将自己缩进黑暗中，牢房外传来一阵打斗声，有人大步走过来，Loki极度疲惫的头脑无法思考，牢门被人砸开了，那威风凛凛地闯进来的人居然是数月前与自己一夜欢愉后逃之夭夭的阿斯加德奴隶。眼前的Thor似乎有了什么变化，Loki无暇细细打量，又一波疼痛让他浑身颤抖，Thor立刻明白了他的处境，他走过来将Loki抱入怀中，小心不要压迫他沉重的腹部：“抓紧了。”

Loki不解地看着Thor，回复神力的阿斯加德人多少有些炫耀地笑了笑，一道雷电破空而来，劈开了这间坚不透风的高堡囚室。Thor抱紧Loki，从雷电劈开的破口出跳出囚室，带着Loki飞进了深色的夜空。Loki几乎立刻便昏迷了过去，当他再度醒来时，发现自己睡在一棵高大的白蜡树下，身上盖着一件厚实的红缎斗篷。Loki下意识地摸了摸肚子，腹中的孩子这时倒不急着出来了，优游自在地踢打着，告诉Loki自己安然无恙。Loki放下了心，这才注意到Thor躺在对面的另一棵树下，双手交叉环在胸前，正闭目小憩。Loki踢了踢他的腿，Thor醒了，揉了揉眼睛，望着Loki露出了一个微笑。这时候朝阳刚好升起，柔和明亮的阳光洒过阿斯加德的王子周身，Loki意识到这是自己第一次在明亮的地方仔细看Thor，过去他只知道Thor容貌英俊、有一副极佳的身体，现在他意识到除了那双湛蓝的、清透无比的双眼外，Thor还有一头耀眼的金发，以及让人安心的笑容。Loki定了定神：“你是怎么找到我的？”

“你还好吗？”Thor答非所问，Loki拉紧了身上盖的披风，“明知故问。”

Thor又笑了，“也是，真不知道你怎么把自己搞得这么狼狈。你要不要吃点东西？这里距离阿斯加德的宫殿只有一天的路程，医师们会好好照顾你的。”

“我不去阿斯加德。”Loki咬紧了嘴唇，“我可不会像头丧家之犬一样逃跑，以我祖先的名义起誓，我定要那两头畜生为此付出代价。”

新生的朝阳照亮了Loki的脸庞，他比过去憔悴得多，可目光中凶野依旧，反而显得生气勃勃。Thor意识到正是这目光让自己留恋不舍，他忍不住靠近了Loki，抚摸他消瘦的脸颊，“你的孩子是我的，对吗？”他伸手轻轻抚摸Loki的腹部，Loki翻了个白眼，“难道你对此有所怀疑？”他不清楚Thor身上发生了什么，但显然他不再是个落难的王子了，Loki要是不抓住这个突如其来的救星才是天大的傻瓜，“如果你想让你的孩子坐上王座，立刻带我回约顿海姆。”

Thor明白了Amora的“预言”并非空穴来风，对于Loki来说恐怕没有什么比他的王座更重要，但Thor发现Loki的野心并没有冒犯到自己，这位高贵的城主实在不适合昨夜那种狼狈的局面，他更喜欢看Loki志得意满、手握大权的样子，Amora是对的，Loki说不定真的已经把自己牢牢攥在手里了，“他是我的孩子，也将会是阿斯加德的继承人，你真的不考虑和我回阿斯加德？”

Loki冷酷地摇头，周身带着一种与他的处境截然相反的骄傲：“真正的约顿人绝不摇尾乞怜，在除掉叛徒之前我永远属于约顿海姆。至于这个孩子，”他低头看自己隆起的腹部，知道自己得给Thor一些甜头——他们之间不过是露水姻缘，他可不觉得阿斯加德未来的的王者会为了一夜欢愉和一个私生子与自己的两位兄长为敌，“这个孩子，我们还可以商量。”

Thor叹了口气：“好吧，我帮你，谁让这都是命运的安排呢？”他装作无可奈何，脸上的笑容却过分诚挚，Loki望着他的脸，心中也不知道是什么滋味，他想起了两人共度的那个荒唐夜晚，鬼使神差地问：“你的孩子在动，你要不要摸摸看？”

Thor将两只手按上Loki的腹部，立刻便感觉到了那小生命强有力的踢打：“啊哈！”他开心地笑了，“不愧是我的孩子，真是个强壮的小家伙！”他低头把脸颊贴上去，听着那即将出世的孩子的动静，知道自己已经爱着他或她了。

朝阳升起，照亮了阿斯加德与约顿海姆，这一刻，两位继承人坐在树下，像一对普通的准父母那样分享对新生命的期待。此时他们还不知道，这个小生命将成为他们一生纠缠的见证，以及九界至高无上的王者。他们微笑，倾听，谈论，无惧险阻，不怕未来，只因此刻他们尚未真正相爱相恋，也不曾尝过背叛与别离，他们眼前尚有数百年的时光，这场相遇，不过是又一段传奇的开始。


End file.
